Aulas ExtraCurriculares
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Aos 16 anos nunca tinha pensado que viveria o típico clichê juvenil de estar apaixonada pelo professor. Não, isso não era para ela. Não era assim, nunca se comportou desse jeito. Mas Sasuke virava sua cabeça de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar. Aulas extras, monitoria, visitas a biblioteca. Encontros furtivos tarde da noite. Eu tenho um pergunta: Foi você quem contou?
1. Apresentação, Joelhos & Algodão-Doce

**Nota:** Os personagens aqui contidos pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha total autoria.

* * *

.

.

 **Aulas Extra-Curriculares**

.

 **Apresentação, Joelhos & Algodão-doce**

.

.

O badalar do relógio, atrás da mesa da diretora, era o único som a preencher o aposento. Um raio cruzou o céu obscurecido e Sakura estremeceu em seu assento, encolhendo os ombros. O silêncio, o relógio e aquelas pessoas a oprimiam, coçou o joelho nervosamente. Queria estar lá fora morrendo de frio debaixo daquela chuva do que naquele aposento quente que parecia acusa-la de todos os cantos.

Para onde olhasse algo gritava: Culpada!

Queria virar a cabeça e ver como Sasuke estava lidando, porém lhe faltava coragem para se mexer mais que o devido. A impressão que tinha é que se virasse um centímetro que fosse para o lado seria sentenciada, julgada, condenada e aquela estatua de lesma em cima da mesa riria dela. Mas afinal quem tem uma lesma como objeto decorativo?

Corra, Sakura. Fuja! Essa mulher é bizarra, a lesma é a primeira prova de que no final do inquérito ela vai te dar de jantar para alguma criatura bizarra que ela esconde na sala trancada do quinto andar.

— Senhorita Haruno, estamos aguardando a sua resposta.

Quem diria, não é mesmo? Quem diria que estaria visitando a sala da direção? Quem diria que a sonsa da Sakura (ela era sonsa em aula, não tinha como negar) seria acusada de algo? Ela de um ano atrás com certeza não.

Não era o tipo de garota que acabava sendo acusada de se envolver com professores e funcionários em geral, da escola ou de qualquer outro lugar. Esse tipo de coisa era do feitio de Ino que, a propósito, já tinha ficado com o estagiário de Informática e Educação Física, mas que as estruturas daquela escola não ouvissem isso. Se bem que elas tinham presenciado e o prédio continuava de pé.

Há aproximadamente oito meses ela o tinha visto pela primeira vez. Sasuke entrou na sala do segundo ano e fez com que todos os alunos se silenciassem para analisa-lo. Afinal esperavam o caquético do Sarutobi e no lugar dele surge um jovem, alto e bonito demais para ser professor – de qualquer matéria; mas Física, era demais para ser aceito. Convenhamos que Física só atrai gente estranha.

Mas ele não tinha errado de sala, ou de prédio, ele era o novo professor. Senhor Sarutobi resolveu escutar a sua lombar – e todos agradecemos por isso; e se aposentou. Sasuke Uchiha era seu substituto delicioso. Sem se abalar por estar sendo secado de forma pecaminosa ele fechou a porta, largou sua maleta na mesa e escreveu seu lindo nome no quadro.

— Com tanto que aja respeito não vejo problema em me chamarem de Sasuke. — Dava para sentir o olhar dele queimar em um grupo no meio da sala. Sakura queria ter dito que elas não compreenderiam a indireta, mas a vida segue e ele perceberia.

Como era de costume a primeira aula foi para se apresentar, ela já conhecia todo mundo ali, odiava ter que passar pelo mesmo processo em todas as aulas, mas na dele não seria ruim, não o conhecia e tinha que relevar que ele talvez fosse o único professor a não conhecer ninguém também.

Sasuke falou um pouco de si, coisa que os professores raramente faziam. Era antigo aluno da escola deles, mas não disse aquela frase brega "eu já estive no lugar de vocês", se tivesse dito o encantamento acabava. Ele parecia estar exibindo sua ficha técnica e por ter estudado ali conseguiu um estágio que durou um ano e meio até ser efetivado como substituto e responsável pelos projetos científicos. E agora, para alegria de um colégio inteiro, foi oficializado com a dispensa do caduco.

Obviamente enquanto ele falava Sakura se perguntava como nunca o tinha visto na escola. Não só ela como toda a parte feminina da turma deveria estar se perguntando a mesma coisa, ou que o radar de vadia da Ino nunca tenha apitado ao avistar esse monumento. Ela conhecia quase todos os professores novatos daquela escola, se contratarem alguém na casa dos 20 anos para cuidar do jardim uma vez ao ano posso garantir que a Ino vai conhecer essa pessoa. Como Sasuke voou baixo?

Uma habilidade ninja desse cara, sem dúvida e agora Sakura estava sendo deliciada e Ino não, já que ela estava na enfermaria recebendo as _boas-vindas_. Quando as apresentações da turma começaram foi um show de horrores. As garotas só faltavam pular em cima dele para agarra-lo, era cada quebrada de quadril ao se levantar da cadeira que Sakura poderia começar a fazer as apostas sobre quem estaria desconjuntada no final da aula.

Uma chegou a se abaixar, ninguém até agora sabe o porquê, mas Sakura jurava que era para jogar a calcinha nele. Era tão patético que ela estava envergonhada por ter babado um pouco, só que era inevitável, as paredes daquela sala estavam babando, os rapazes estavam babando, a tia da limpeza parada a porta estava babando. Se ela se virasse veria baba em seu ombro deixada pela fiel Hinata que só tinha olhos para o Naruto.

— Coitado, deve estar se arrependendo de ter aceitado o cargo. — Cochichou a amiga no ouvido de Sakura. Ela concordou com um aceno, o observava não se abalar com nenhum comentário ou pergunta infame. No lugar dele já teria percebido que aquilo de "você tem uma pergunta" é uma furada, mas somos humanos e erramos e ele persistiu em fazer isso com cada um de seus alunos.

O que Sakura não conseguia deixar de pensar era como um professor poderia ser tão bonito? Sério. Não existe uma lei que proibisse um homem assim lecionar? Ela teria muita dificuldade em aprender a matéria, Física já não era sua favorita, se tornaria ainda pior observando aquela boca falar de eletricidade, ao menos que ele falasse daquela que ela estava sentindo percorrer o seu corpo.

Ao todo era uma aluna na média, nunca tirava notava baixa, mas era raro que também tivesse um excelente, não por falta de capacidade, mas por falta de vontade mesmo. No ginásio ela só tirava dez, mas vivia para aquilo. Desde o primeiro ano tinha definido outras prioridades, sair um pouco mais, ser livre e não entrar em depressão por um 9,5. A primeira vez que matou aula chega sentiu um comichão.

— E você? Como se chama? — Ajeitou-se na cadeira quando o viu apontar para ela.

— Sakura, Sakura Haruno. — Levantou, poucas pessoas se viraram para fita-la, a maioria se mantinha focado nele que a olhava fixamente. Sakura jurava que aquele olhar tinha uma conexão direta com os seus joelhos tremedores. — Eu tenho 16 anos, pais divorciados, um gato. Quando criança eu taquei um chumaço de algodão no pote de açúcar, achando que era assim que se fazia algodão-doce. — Encolheu os ombros dando uma risadinha. Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça. — Precisei fazer lavagem estomacal, mas a vida segue assim.

— Com toda certeza. Alguma pergunta, senhorita Haruno?

— Por que resolveu se tornar professor? — _Sendo tão gostoso._ A pergunta pareceu surpreende-lo, mexeu na caneta esferográfica que segurava.

— Eu gosto de Física — tinha certeza que fez uma careta de nojo ao ouvir tal frase, mas Sasuke pareceu não se importar — e não vejo problema nenhuma em contagiar outras pessoas com o meu conhecimento. — Alguma besteira foi dita no miolo das garotas com relação a palavra contagiar e Sakura voltou a se sentar para então Hinata começar sua apresentação.

Ele não tinha se impressionado por era uma pergunta impossível, mas porque ela foi a primeira a não querer saber algo pessoal dele ou fazer uma alguma insinuação. Hinata também foi assim e era engraçado como uma pergunta fez toda a diferença.

Um tempo depois Sakura iria descobrir que Sasuke queria trabalhar na Universidade, mas precisava de experiência acadêmica antes. Pois é, eram apenas experiência para o currículo dele, nada a ver com contagiar ou amar lecionar.

Tsunade voltou a pigarrear e Sakura parou de devanear, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

— Não, eu não tenho nenhum envolvimento com o Senhor Uchiha — Outra de muitas mentiras que andava contando por ai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Com carinho,

 _Fleur D'Hiver!_

.

.


	2. Travessa das Bromélias

**Nota:** Os personagens aqui contidos pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha total autoria.

* * *

.

.

 **Aulas Extra-Curriculares**

.

 **Travessa das Bromélias**

.

.

O som do trinco da porta fez com que o nó em sua garganta se desfizesse e ela pudesse, enfim, largar o braço da cadeira que segurava com tanta força que as juntas de seus dedos estavam doloridas. O _inquérito_ tinha chegado ao fim, ela estava livre.

Se bem que liberdade não era a palavra certa para a situação. Estava dispensada, mas ainda sob observação. Tsunade não tinha acreditado nela, não levou a sério seu ar de espanto, seu falso incômodo por essa ideia ter surgido, sua aversão e repulsa por tudo que tinha sido mencionado, mas convenhamos, talvez nem ela acreditasse. Afinal, quem teria aversão ao Sasuke?

Quando ele deu termodinâmica no Sol de rachar do final do verão foi muito difícil prestar atenção no que ele lecionava. Aquele tinha sido um dos dias mais quentes do ano e nem ele, em toda a sua postura, conseguiu resistir. Foi a primeira vez que veio para a escola com uma camisa polo, os braços à mostra, perfeitos e maravilhosos.

Só conseguia pensar em estudar o calor que o seu corpo criava sempre que o via, talvez até valesse uma tese, se ele deixasse podia até mesmo procurar as grandezas dessa relação. Graus de calor com roupa, sem roupa, de polo, com terno. Variantes muito sérias, muito precisas também.

Era inverossímil ter qualquer reação negativa a Sasuke. Queria espernear, gritar de frustração. Aquilo a estava matando, estava estragando a sua vida, sua possível relação que, _Deus_ , era um feto e Tsunade tinha matado as chances de seu bebê vingar.

Pegou a mochila no chão ao lado da cadeira, passando a mão pela saia plissada, se virou a tempo de ver as costas largas e maravilhosas por baixo do blazer alinhado, às vezes ele dava aulas de terno – como no primeiro dia; tão engomado e desnecessário, porém perfeito em todos os aspectos. O olhar que a Senju direcionou a ele fez com que Sakura estremecesse. Um aviso, claro e direto. Queria poder convencê-la de que nada entre eles tinha acontecido, mas sabia não ter jeito e qualquer coisa a mais que falasse só pioraria.

Ele partiu em passadas firmes e ritmadas, chegava a ser engraçado como ela identificava todos os sinais de raiva contidos nele, o jeito como flexionava os dedos da mão direita ou ajeitava o colarinho e em seguida o cabelo, sinais claros de impaciência e irritação. Sasuke deveria estar odiando o mundo, a pessoa que levantou essa acusação e a ela um pouco, porque né? As sobras respingam.

Mas não tinha tempo para devanear sobre essas coisas. Não dentro do escritório da diretora da escola e menos ainda quando ela a encarava num misto entre descrente e intrigada. Sakura sabia o porquê daquele olhar. Tsunade estava se perguntando: por que ela? O que tinha de mais? Será que era só ela? Quantas mais seriam? Demitiria ou ficaria só de olho?

Poderia rir e dar um tapinha no ombro da velha Senju e dizer: _amiga, entre abordo, me faço essas mesmas perguntas há um bom tempo. Tirando a parte da demissão, não é do meu calibre._

E não, não era um problema com a autoestima, ela era relativamente alta, normal, saudável, bonita em seu ponto de vista. Mas imaginar que entre centenas, talvez milhares, de adolescentes que babavam por ele, ela fosse a única _eleita_ , era ser boa demais, além de sua própria percepção de realidade. Sakura não era tão especial, tão incrível, tão maravilhosa para se destacar dessa maneira. Ino tinha predicados que atraíam os garotos, Hinata era mais peituda – mas nunca deu condição a ele. Tinha meninas do terceiro ano com 18 anos e totalmente desimpedidas, poderia ser demitido, mas não era crime beijá-las. Além de professoras e duas secretárias, Karin em especial fazia um esforço extra por Sasuke. Entre cafés, reuniões, _happy hours_ e reforços tinham outras. Tem que haver. Quais as chances de...

— Senhorita Haruno, tem algo a mais que gostaria de me dizer? — Tsunade sorriu como todo professor sorri quando quer arrancar uma informação de seus alunos.

— Não.

Ela concordou com um suspiro resignado, batendo os dedos na porta e apontando com a cabeça para a saída; apertou a alça da bolsa à lateral do corpo.

— Certo, nos vemos na segunda para a senhorita fazer a prova que eu irei elaborar. — Aquiesceu, passando pela diretora.

— Caso precise de mim ou queira conversar... procure-me às terças no escritório de educação no centro. O grande. — Abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas a porta foi fechada bem em sua cara.

Fitou o corredor vazio, grande parte dos alunos já tinham ido para casa, senão todos por causa do temporal que ainda caía. Um comichão se espalhou pelo seu corpo, o embrulho no estômago já conhecido. Poderia segui-lo, poderia procurá-lo na sala dele ou na dos professores e falar com ele. Como ela queria fazê-lo, ninguém por perto para importuná-los, já dava para começar a esclarecer as coisas, mas um pensamento incômodo lhe ocorria, que Sasuke poderia não estar tão interessado assim em conversar com ela.

Passou ambas as mãos no rosto, suspirando. Talvez na segunda ela fosse o assunto da escola e se eles se tornarem o assunto da escola, mais enfurecido ele vai ficar. O que não daria para descobrir quem tinha feito esse maldito fuxico. Quem poderia saber sobre eles? Puxou o celular do bolso externo de sua bolsa, caminhando em direção ao seu armário.

* * *

 _"Posso passar na sua casa?"_

* * *

Fitou a mensagem por alguns segundos antes de apertar o botão de enviar, ao erguer a cabeça se assustou, quase deixando o celular ir ao chão ao ver quem estava parado em frente ao seu armário.

— Gaara?! O que ainda faz aqui? — voltou a caminhar em direção ao armário, Gaara desencostou ajeitando a blusa amarrotada do uniforme.

— Estava te esperando. E aí? — deu um leve toque no ombro dela, assim que ela parou ao seu lado. — O que a diretora queria? — Sakura deu um longo suspiro abrindo o armário e pegando o casaco.

— Ela acha que eu colei em umas provas. — Deu de ombros, fechando o armário e vestindo a peça. — Nada de mais. — Gaara a fitou por um tempo.

— Só isso?

— É, ficou falando sobre a importância da instituição, o legado dela e que muitos jovens se esforçam ano após ano para ingressar e blá, blá, blá. — Ambos sorriram, Sakura dramatizava as palavras da Senju, mudando seu tom de voz.

— Foi na matéria do professor Uchiha? — o sorriso de Sakura deu uma minguada, ela manteve a mochila na parte da frente do corpo, puxando o capuz do casaco para cima.

— Também, foram em duas matérias.

— Mas só ele foi chamado. Ou o outro professor já estava lá? — ele a fitou por sobre o ombro, mas Sakura não o encarava, mantendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

— Não, foi só ele. Disseram que ele me favoreceu, por isso só ele foi chamado. — Gaara aquiesceu, abrindo a porta da escola.

— Por um momento eu pensei que você seria mais uma na _lista_ dele. — Antes que a porta batesse, Sakura pôde ver o sorriso modesto de Gaara, engoliu em seco.

 _Mais uma_... na lista _dele_.

Essa não era a primeira vez que Gaara fazia esse tipo de insinuação e todas as vezes que ele abria a boca para falar algo do gênero, um frio percorria a espinha de Sakura e seu estômago embrulhava. Porque ele a olhava daquele mesmo jeito, os olhos tão verdes quanto os dela a observavam como se soubessem o seu segredo e dissessem: _isso é uma piada, não tem lista, mas eu sei que tem você._

Empurrou a porta da escola, apertando o casaco contra o corpo e erguendo a mochila acima de sua cabeça. Gaara não tinha começado o ano letivo com o resto da turma, não tinha visto a chegada de Sasuke e o fuzuê inicial. O surto de Ino ao perceber que Hinata e Sakura mentiram no primeiro dia de aula ao falar que o professor não era nada de mais; aula após aula as mesmas brincadeiras e palhaçadas.

Gaara não viu a mudança gradativa de Sakura, ou o quanto Sasuke foi secado, perseguido e irritado e por essa razão deu a prova mais difícil da vida de quase todos os seus alunos, independente do ano. Ser considerado um carrasco não diminuiu muito o interesse das garotas em geral – os bad também são adorados; mas houve uma mudança.

O medo de uma outra prova como aquela e até mesmo lidar com as notas baixas diminuíram gradativamente as cantadas diretas e interrupções em sua aula. Quando Gaara entrou no segundo semestre, as meninas ainda o desejavam, mas de uma forma mais contida, entre risadinhas e bilhetinhos, ainda tinham as mais audaciosas, mas era uma vez ou outra e com menos recorrência que antes. Ele não o viu se irritar com toda essa atenção, mas tem certeza que ele a adora e não há quem o faça pensar de forma diferente.

— Vamos correr para o ponto e rezar para o ônibus chegar logo. — Gaara mantinha a cabeça encolhida, esfregando uma mão a outra em frente a boca, tentando aquecê-la. Concordou com um aceno, esticando o pescoço para enxergar se o volvo prata ainda estava na garagem da escola, mas a chuva turvava sua vista e ela não conseguia enxergar. — Vem, não podemos perder tempo.

Gaara a puxou pelo braço e assim que foi para debaixo do aguaceiro estremeceu, os pingos tão gelados que pareciam atravessar a roupa, a pele e atingi-la nos ossos. Ergueu a mochila para manter a cabeça seca, mas não tinha serventia, o vento ricocheteava para todos os lados. Antes de virar a esquina tinha desistido de ficar nessa posição, agarrou a mochila contra o corpo, mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Pararam embaixo da proteção no ponto de ônibus, ensopados. Sakura tremia, os ombros encolhidos, o nariz gelado e incômodo.

— Eu deveria ter usado calça. — Gaara a fitou por um momento e voltou a sorrir.

— Seus lábios estão roxos. — Ela também deu uma leve risada, erguendo as mãos e tapando a boca, esperando que sua respiração fosse o suficiente para regularizar isso e esquentar seus dedos que estavam congelando. — Droga, não dá nem para fumar — se virou a tempo de ver ele jogar um cigarro fora, molhado, guardando o isqueiro no interior do seu blazer.

Não demorou para que o ônibus que eles pegavam chegasse. Gaara fez sinal para ele parar, subiram às pressas ignorando a cara feia que o motorista fez ao fitá-los. Sakura seguia bem atrás de Gaara e assim que se sentaram no banco antes da porta de saída, ela puxou o celular de dentro da bolsa para ver se ele ainda estava vivo. Bem, estava, intacto e sem mensagem.

* * *

 _"Não deixa de me responder, estou no ônibus."_

* * *

As janelas fechadas deixavam o ônibus com cheiro forte de mofo, passou pelas mensagens do celular, desligando e ligando a internet para ver se alguma resposta viria, nada. Não era problema de conexão. Mal prestava atenção no caminho, não desceria tão cedo, no entanto seu braço foi puxado umas sete quadras depois da escola. Gaara apontou para o ponto à frente.

— Achei que fosse para casa do seu pai. — Ela meneou em negação, voltando a atenção para o aparelho em suas mãos.

— Não. Vou para Ino, se aquela vadia me responder. — Gaara deu uma risadinha breve, encostando o ombro ao de Sakura.

— Ela deve estar se esquentando por aí.

— Deve mesmo. Ino está sempre _se esquentando_ por aí. — Gaara escrevia seu nome no vidro da janela e Sakura não conseguia parar de olhar para o celular, uma mensagem, uma resposta era tudo que ela precisava, mexendo a perna com impaciência.

* * *

 _"Tem_ _como me pegar na Travessa das Bromélias? Só vou descer se eu ver seu carro."_

* * *

— As coisas com o seu pai ainda estão estranhas? — Suspirou, travando a tela do aparelho, colocando uma mecha rosada atrás da orelha.

— Acho que elas nunca vão voltar a ser como eram, sabe? Não consigo olhar para ele do mesmo jeito. — Deu de ombros, fitando os bancos vazios, estava ficando tão abafado que a vontade que tinha era de tirar o casaco, mas não valia a pena, logo teria que descer.

— Hey, não é o carro do Sr. Uchiha? — o coração de Sakura se sobressaltou, ergueu a cabeça, inclinando o corpo para a direção de Gaara, um volvo prata estava passando bem ao lado do ônibus, mas não tinha como ter certeza que era o dele. Destravou o celular, sua mensagem tinha sido visualizada, voltou a se ajeitar no banco, a ansiedade crescendo. — Acho que tem alguém com ele.

— O quê?

— Tenho certeza que vi uma silhueta no banco do carona. — Ela só conseguia enxergar o carro mesmo, nem a placa dava para ver direito. Talvez não fosse ele, volvo não era um carro tão incomum assim. Passou a mão pela janela, limpando-a, bem na hora que o veículo entrava em uma rua e eles dois seguiam direto pela avenida. — Você conseguiu ver?

— Não. — _Talvez._ Pode ter visto algo de relance, algo que se assemelhasse a uma silhueta, mas podia não ter visto nada. Quem garantia que não tinha sido só uma peça pregada pelo seu imaginário? Um borrão que podia virar uma cabeça. Ajeitou-se no assento, balançando uma das pernas energicamente.

— Quem você acha que é? — Por quê? Por quê? Por que ele não podia calar a boca? Estava ficando apreensiva, bateu o celular no joelho, visualizada e não respondida. — Deve ser alguém da escola, isso é óbvio.

— Não faço ideia. — Gaara deu uma sacudida de cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos encharcados e a molhando ainda mais no processo.

— Já pensou é uma aluna? — Sakura não o respondeu ou demonstrou interesse no assunto, mas mesmo assim ele se aproximou para contar toda a história que tinha ouvido falar. — Estava rolando um boato de que uma garota saiu para um encontro com ele. — Apertou o joelho com força. Quatro ruas para eles fazerem a curva, ela ia poder ver, ele estaria lá e tudo não passaria de um mal entendido. — Ela já tem 18 anos, então é _tranquilo_ , mas sabe como é, ele é professor, não deveria... mas ela é gostosa. Ela contou umas coisas, disse...

— Como você sabe dessas coisas? — a fitou e Sakura o observava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. — Eu nunca ouvi esse boato antes e olha que a Ino é a número um em saber as fofocas daquela escola e eu sou a melhor amiga dela. — Gaara deu de ombros, desviando o olhar com um sorrisinho atravessado.

— Se eu tenho interesse em algo pode ter certeza que eu vou ficar sabendo tudo que preciso sobre. — Essa foi a vez de Sakura rir, balançando a cabeça, despreocupada.

— Não sabia que tinha tanto interesse no nosso professor. — A careta que ele fez não passou despercebida.

— Não é nele o meu interesse.

Não era de hoje que Sakura percebia a animosidade de Gaara para com o Sasuke. O primeiro dia dele foi com o Uchiha, mas nada de mais aconteceu, Sasuke não era o tipo de professor que costumava dar muita confiança aos seus alunos. Ele o apresentou, deixou que falasse algumas coisas, indicou a cadeira e fim, voltou a dar sua aula como normalmente fazia.

Ino foi a primeira a fazer contato, pois dizia que ele olhava muito para ela durante as aulas, mas as coisas não caíram bem, Gaara tirou sarro dela no meio do refeitório, ela odiou, o odiou e o odeia. Mas por alguma razão ele viu a deixa dela como razão para se aproximar, no dia seguinte mesmo com a cara feia da Yamanaka ele sentou-se na cadeira próxima e começou a puxar assunto com as meninas, incluindo ela.

Desde então não houve um tempo que Sakura não se recordasse de ter Gaara por perto, eles conversavam durante as aulas, ele fazia trabalho com elas, chamava para fazer as coisas, dava palpites sarcásticos nos interesses amorosos de Ino e até Naruto, o namorado mais velho de Hinata, ele chegou a conhecer. E mesmo com essa proximidade, Sakura não sabia dizer em que momento foi que Sasuke fez algo que o desagradasse, mas se lembrava com clareza da tarde em que percebeu que ele não gostava do professor.

Eles estavam na biblioteca, a Haruno terminava a pesquisa de trabalho de biologia e ele só estava passando tempo quando Sasuke entrou e com um tom desdenhoso Gaara disse conhecer o jogo dele. Até chegou a questioná-lo, mas o que recebeu foi um olhar zangado e um muxoxo irritado. Naquela época ela já tinha se tornado monitora de física, naquela época passava bastante tempo com Sasuke, só que nada tinha acontecido ainda e ela achou melhor deixar para lá.

— Além do que isso não é um segredo. Se saísse da biblioteca poderia ver o resto do mundo e não só o que já está habituada. — O tom, o sorriso, o olhar. Suspirou, sua ansiedade beirava a paranoia às vezes. O ônibus fez a curva e Sakura passou a alça da mochila pelo braço.

— Sei, bem... — Gaara segurou seu braço, antes que ela conseguisse sair do lugar.

— A Ino não deve estar em casa e você vai ter que ficar esperando ensopada e com frio na frente do apartamento dela. — Sakura fez uma careta e ele continuou, dando uma leve sacudida no braço dela. — Ainda está chovendo e o ponto nem é tão perto assim, você vai ter que andar até lá. 'Bora para minha casa. — Sakura suspirou, puxando o braço, não houve resistência, ergueu segurando a corda de dar o sinal com os dedos.

— Não me olha desse jeito.

— Está sendo teimosa, sabe que falo a verdade. Ela não te respondeu. — Não eram as respostas de Ino que Sakura esperava, mas de qualquer forma também não tinha sido respondida. Quando o ônibus virasse a rua ela não se importaria de ficar ensopada e morrer de frio, um carro poderia estar a seu aguardo e ela correria feliz até ele sem se importar com o resto do mundo.

— Gaara...

Vazia, a curva veio e a travessa das Bromélias estava vazia. Nem um sinal de carro ou vislumbre prateado, fitou a rua a frente do ônibus, o caminho estava livre também. Largou a corda, jogando a mochila no chão e voltando a se sentar. Gaara ficou agitado e começou a falar de um jogo e um filme que há dias ele falava, mas Sakura não conseguia focar no que ele dizia.

Ele não veio, ou ele não a esperou porque estava acompanhado. O tique na perna voltou e flashes de um Sasuke sendo agarrado a porta do apartamento invadiram sua cabeça. Uma confusão só em sua mente. Ela estaria molhada? Pediria desculpa por ter molhado o estofado dele e receberia um sorriso tão mínimo que a faria parar de respirar? Ele emprestaria a blusa de flanela xadrez, quente e com o cheiro suave e bem marcado que ele possuía? Quando ela risse sobre o tamanho da blusa, ele colocaria o cabelo dela atrás da orelha e a beijaria logo em seguida?

Sasuke disse que nunca deixaria de respeitá-la e, apesar de saber que ela não vestia quase nada embaixo daquela camiseta, ele não a olhou com malícia, mas sorriu e fez um trocadilho bobo com saco, dizendo que tudo cairia bem nela. A coleção de CDs e latas de cerveja essa intrusa veria também? Ele se justificaria, quase acanhado, por ter essas coleções, adorável, maravilhoso? E eles conversariam sobre o Guia dos Mochileiros da Galáxia e ela ficaria admirando os olhos negros e a pele branca e a rouquidão tão característica do timbre dele?

Não, provavelmente não. À essa hora estariam se agarrando no elevador. A pele eletrizada pela mão quente dele, atravessariam o corredor até a porta do apartamento encaixados, podia imaginá-la em uma roupa de animadora de torcida apertada, justa, molhada, com a bunda colada ao quadril dele, gemendo e falando qualquer besteira que as pessoas falam para se provocar. E ele transaria com ela no chão acarpetado que tinha dado chocolate quente a Sakura.

— Vamos descer. Nossa tarde vai ser incrível, pode apostar. — Ela duvidava muito, mas seria melhor fazer qualquer outra coisa a continuar imaginando o que Sasuke poderia estar fazendo com sua outra aluna mais velha.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Imagino que estejam curiosas sobre o Sasuke não é? Até agora ele só foi mencionado pelo ponto de vista de outras pessoas. ;x

Não garanto no próximo, mas logo teremos Sasuke a bel prazer. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, favoritam e agora acompanham a história.

.

.

Com carinho,

 _Fleur D'Hiver!_

 _._


	3. Deixa a onda te levar

**Nota:** apareceu a Margarida ;DDD

Desculpa a demora meu povo, eu sei que me ausentei legal, mas vou me esforçar para que isso não volte a acontecer e sem mais demoras aqui vai a atualização. Perdoem os erros, foi corrigido e uma parte feita pelo celular.

Então como gerou uma dúvida entre pessoas que viram o capítulo antes dele ser postado vou logo explicar que a "onda" é um trago, uma fumacinha. Logo vocês vão entender.

Espero que gostem e uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Aulas ExtraCurriculares**

 **Deixa a onda te levar**

.

.

Sua cabeça nunca tinha estado tão confusa.

A sala da casa de Gaara tinha um cheiro de canela e incenso. A canela levou Sakura até a casa da avó. Ela tinha oito anos e sujou toda a cozinha tentando fazer cookies sozinha. Sua avó ficou surpresa com a bagunça, mas não lhe deu um esporro, ao ver a netinha toda suja de chocolate ela riu, tirando a fornada estragada do forno e puxando Sakura para que juntas elas preparassem uma remessa nova.

Um dia memorável, quente e aconchegante como só o lar de uma avó pode ser. Enquanto batia a massa ela cantarolava e contava a sua netinha o segredo de sua receita: uma pitada de canela.

— As pessoas não gostam de pôr canela na massa, dizem que eles não crescem como deveriam, que estragam — a velha Haruno balançou a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto Sakura lambia a massa da colher de pau —, mas isso é uma bobeira e enquanto eles continuarem a pensar assim os nossos serão sempre os melhores — trocaram uma piscadela cúmplices, sempre acompanhadas de boas risadas.

Naquele dia ela se empanturrou de biscoitos, ajudou a avó a limpar a cozinha durante o tempo de espera para guloseima assar, o cheiro da canela empesteando o cômodo e toda a casa. A memória parecia tão viva que ela podia sentir o aroma agora, a embriagando junto com o cheiro de acácias que a sala da avó tinha, o tapete áspero que tinha uma mancha que ainda cheirava ao uísque barato que foi entornado nele; a canela e a baunilha dissolvendo em sua boca, todas as cores, sabores e sensações tão presentes.

No entanto não era só essa recordação que a assolava, a casa de sua avó fora ligada a diversas outras memórias que intercambiavam entre si. Elas iam e voltavam como uma brisa suave soprada no rosto de Sakura. O espaço primeiro foi compartilhado com uma lembrança mais recente, menos desbotada e menos feliz. A garagem de Hidan com os cheiros do incenso de yoga da mãe dele, o sofá sujo, malcheiroso e desconfortável, o hálito de cigarro mentolado que deixou sua marca fedorenta em uma trilha do pescoço aos seios dela. O rádio tocava uma música, que soava como um eco distante a boca dela com gosto de cerveja, vodca e _gummy bear_.

Não chovia naquela tarde como agora, mas o barulho e o cheiro da chuva surgiu aos poucos, ganhando espaço e tornando a garagem onde ela estava um céu aberto e negro. Afastando-a daquele ponto que não fazia tanta questão de lembrar. Deslocando-a da sala quente de Gaara, para um dia do ano passado, um dia de muita chuva. Ela estava ensopada, parada, no ponto de ônibus perto da escola, quando um carro parou ao seu lado.

— O que ainda está fazendo ai parada na chuva? — a voz que sempre era modulada soou mais alta, para se sobressair na cacofonia dissonante dos pingos d'água.

— Estou esperando meu pai. — ela respondeu infeliz, seu pai tinha mandado uma mensagem falando sobre estar preso em um engarrafamento a caminho da escola. Sasuke olhou para a rua vazia e depois para Sakura, encolhida e trêmula, molhada da cabeça aos pés.

— Entra no carro, eu te levo até em casa — ela hesitou, não por medo, mas por querer demais entrar naquele veículo.

— Eu estou sem a chave de casa, não vai adiantar — ele tinha apenas abaixado o vidro, com a recusa ele abriu a porta do passageiro.

— Só entra no carro, não tem cabimento você permanecer nessa chuva. — ele não precisou falar uma terceira vez. Sakura entrou agradecida, seu corpo estava enregelado, ela tiritava ao lado dele. Não queria nem pensar na sua aparência, que sem dúvida estava péssima. Ele não se importou com isso, nunca demonstrou se importar.

O carro seguiu calmo pelas ruas, o aquecedor ligado diminuindo o frio que ela sentia. A música instrumental que tocava, a acalmava e apesar da vontade de olha-lo que palpitava a todo instante ela se manteve quieta, parada, as mãos sobre as pernas, os olhos no caminho, as vezes nas mãos firmes no volante, mas não no rosto. Ela evitou o rosto, porque ele a ouviria suspirar, sem dúvida. Sasuke dirigiu até a casa dele, saíram do carro e subiram lado a lado, com a mão dele tão cômoda apoiada as costas dela, o único ponto quente em seu corpo trêmulo.

A blusa de flanela, o cheiro agradável e fresco que ele tinha vibrando em sua cabeça. Foi ali no chão do apartamento de Sasuke que eles deram o terceiro beijo e o primeiro fora da escola. A chuva na janela, o cheiro de café no conjugado inteiro, o hálito dela de chocolate quente. A mão dele desenhando círculos em fogo na bochecha dela. Sakura estava em chamas, nem parecia que tremia de frio a minutos atrás.

A boca dele tinha um gosto acre, incomum... _tinha?_ Não lembrava disso, era a café, a boca dele cheirava a café e a pele não tinha nada de menta... nem esse cheiro de cigarro, Sasuke não fumava. A leve pressão se fez presente, muito real, muito mais que uma vivida sensação, ela estava de fato sendo beijada, o canto de sua boca estava sendo beijado. Sakura abriu os olhos, erguendo a cabeça e empurrando Gaara para trás.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Sakura se sentou no sofá perplexa.

— Desculpa, eu só... eu achei que a gente estava na mesma vibe — disse Gaara, os olhos esverdeados esbugalhados.

— Na mesma vibe? — perguntou incrédula.

— É, você gostou quando eu joguei fumaça na sua boca — ele encolheu os ombros, remexendo-se constrangido —, eu achei, eu pensei... você parecia estar em uma onda muito boa — e ela de fato estava e ele tinha atrapalhado tudo. — Não foi por mal, eu juro. — Sakura levou ambas as mãos à cabeça, toda a alegria de minutos atrás tinha se perdido.

— Você não deveria ter tentado me beijar.

E ela não deveria ter aceitado fumar maconha. Nunca tinha feito isso na vida, muito menos cogitado e normalmente ela rejeitaria tal proposta. Mas estavam os dois ali, meio sozinhos, a avó de Gaara estava no quarto e não tinha aparecido, ele enrolava a erva no papel de seda com extremo cuidado, fitando-a cheia de intenções, esperando ela mudar de ideia quanto a recusa absoluta. Ela mudou, mas agora percebia que o melhor seria não ter mudado.

Na primeira onda nada demais aconteceu, Gaara perguntou mais uma vez sobre a reunião que ela teve na direção e Sakura repetiu em meio a risos bobos o discurso imponente de Tsunade sobre os valores das escola. Falou sobre as paredes incólumes que viram passar nomes ilustres e nenhuma mancha em seu quase centenário de existência. Ambos caíram na gargalhada sobre tudo pelo que as paredes da escola provavelmente ouviram, mas a diretora não; como Ino e suas atividades extras com estagiários e as ficadas no vestiário que rolava nas épocas de acampamento esportivo.

Na segunda onda eles continuaram o assunto sobre a direção da escola, mas a reunião dela não estava mais em pauta. Gaara falava sobre a diretora, sua rigidez, o medo que alguns professores tinham dela e o jeito engraçado como o professor de Química sempre fugia quando ela despontava no corredor. Gaara fez um falso busto com as mãos e as meias que encontrou pelo cômodo. Sakura ria sem parar, deitando no sofá as costas dele

— São uns melões enormes. Erbegues duplos, amortecedor de queda, sem dúvida — ele fumou mais um pouco, um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ouvia a risada de Sakura as suas costas. — É uma coisa bem grande mesmo. Fico imaginando aquilo como arma de personagem de quadrinho, sabe?

— Avistei um aluno matando aula — ela não aguentou quando ele afinou a voz para tentar parecer com tom de Tsunade e caiu na gargalhada —, cem peitadas na cara. Meus _sinalizamamilos_ me informaram que tem alunos colando. _Huuum_... hora de invadir algumas salas, peitos ao ataque — Sakura estava ficando sem ar de tanto rir, talvez não fosse tão engraçado assim, mas ela estava achando hilário demais, secou o canto dos olhos, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

— Só você para pensar em uma idiotices dessas. E eu para rir disso.

— Sério, os peitos dela são tão grandes que poderiam ter uma consciência própria e a gente não sabe. Será que é natural? — Sakura deu de ombros.

— Eu achava que os caras gostassem das peitudas — comentou por alto, sem pretensões, sem nem pensar direito no que tinha falado. Gaara virou para ela, apoiando o braço no sofá.

— _Naah_... alguns podem até gostar, mas eu não. Não saberia o que fazer com muito peito, além é claro da possibilidade de morrer asfixiado se forem tipo os da nossa diretora, né? — ele deu uma risadinha, mas logo o ar de brincadeira sumiu de sua expressão e de sua voz — Eu gosto dos médios, arredondados, arrebitados.

O fato dele ter descrito os seios dela poderia ter importado se ela o levasse a sério. Mas não o levava então o comentário foi o mesmo que nada, foi menos que nada. Muitas meninas tinham peito médio, normal. Não se importou nem mesmo com o silêncio que caiu sobre eles.

— Sua avó não liga de você ficar usando isso na sala de casa? — Gaara fitou o baseado em suas mãos e deu de ombros.

— Minha irmã fazia coisa pior, acho que ela prefere que eu fumê um cigarrinho na sala a ir para rua e experimentar coisas piores. — disse isso com um sorriso atravessado no rosto bonito, despreocupado, despojado. Não queria nem pensar no que de pior Gaara poderia experimentar.

Ele tragou forte, expeliu uma parte da fumaça e se inclinou para soprar na boca dela, uma experiência nova, uma experiência única. Não um convite. Ela abriu a boca e entrou em sua terceira onda, mas não tinha entendido que aquilo era o prelúdio para algo mais. Se soubesse ela teria barrado na hora.

— Kóe, Sakura. Desculpa de verdade. Eu não quis te desrespeitar nem nada. Eu só... — ela sentiu que ele iria dizer algo que não queria ouvir, não queria que Ino estivesse certa, mas parecia que todos os caminhos levavam a isso. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça — Nada, vamos dar outro tapa. — ele tentou sorrir a convidando, mas Sakura já tinha levantado.

— Chega de baseados para mim — ele não a respondeu de imediato, ficou observando enquanto ela se levantava e colocava as botas.

— Existe algum problema em me beijar? Você tem alguém? — ela soltou um suspiro, fitando-o por um segundo antes de desviar a atenção. — Eu não arranco pedaço.

— Não tenho ninguém e beijar você não é um problema, esse não é o ponto — ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, vestia um casaco que ele tinha emprestado e o short da educação física que estava em sua bolsa, seria péssimo sair daquele jeito, mas não tinha outra opção.

— Está escuro e você não tem para onde ir a essa hora. Não vê que é uma péssima ideia? — ele falou com um tom calmo, tranquilo, bem diferente de sua expressão apreensiva.

— Eu sei me virar e preciso ir. Não estou mais me sentindo bem aqui — isso era verdade e pela expressão magoada de Gaara, dava para notar que ele também sabia que ela estava sendo sincera.

— Você vai ficar com fome logo mais e...

— Gaara — ela o cortou antes que ele continuasse a insistir para que ficasse —, pode pegar minhas coisas? — ele a fitou por um tempo antes de aquiescer e ir até os fundos pegar o uniforme molhado de Sakura. Essa foi a deixa, a oportunidade para sair.

Sabia que ele ficaria insistindo para que ficasse, que assim que abrisse o portão ele viria atrás como uma sombra cuidando de cada passo que ela desse. E esse não era propósito. Não que ela tivesse um de fato, só não o queria em seu calcanhar. Sozinha na sala ela abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, correu até o portão e o empurrou, foi impossível impedi-lo de ranger, mas ela torceu para que ele estivesse longe demais para ouvi-la.

Na rua ainda molhada pela chuva ela correu sem destino certo, sem nada na cabeça a não ser a vontade de ir para bem longe. Parou de correr uma quadra depois da casa de Gaara. Tinha saído em disparada com apenas uma coisa sua em mãos: o celular. Olhou para ele que já marcavam onze horas, as ruas desertas lhe causavam um ligeiro calafrio, mas ela tentava não pensar nisso. Queria guardar logo o aparelho, mas uma mensagem de Sasuke piscou no visor, ela não tinha visto aquilo, mas ele mandou as 21h.

 _"Na Segunda nós nos falamos"_

 _Fim!_ Era isso, cinco linhas era tudo que ele tinha a dizer. Nenhuma justificativa por tê-la deixado sem resposta a tarde toda. Nenhuma desculpa, nada. Só um " _Na segunda nós nos falamos"_. A vontade que ela tinha era de jogar o pobre aparelho longe, na cara dele, soca-lo, estrangula-lo com a gravata vermelha que ele tinha ido para escola na semana passada.

Enfiou o celular dentro do short, voltando a andar. Tentando definir o que faria, ela não fazia ideia de onde estava, não tinha dinheiro para pegar um ônibus sequer. Por sorte ou azar, Gaara não morava muito longe da casa de Sasuke. Caminhou por um tempo em busca de uma saída até se deparar com uma praça-barra-centro-comercial. Era uma praça comum com mesas e brinquedos que era circundada por várias lojas e ela reconheceu o restaurante _vegano_ que Sasuke costumava pedir comida. Ele pedia da escola e dizia que era perto da casa dele, nas duas vezes que se encontraram fora do colégio foi ali e eles passaram de carro também no dia da chuva. Qual rua mesmo? Antes mesmo de lembrar já sabia para onde ir, como se até mesmo lá na, na casa de Gaara, sua subitamente vontade de partir fosse por essa razão.

Era uma ideia estúpida, sabe? Por que visitar alguém que não só não tinha deliberadamente optado por deixa-la no vácuo, como quando respondeu também pareceu totalmente desinteressado nela. Ele não queria assunto, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela queria assunto. Assunto com a boca dele; não, assunto com a mão dela na cara dele e depois por todo o corpo.

Talvez fosse a maconha falando, deixando sua mente confusa. Porque ela queria soca-lo e beija-la ao mesmo tempo e se sentia com coragem o suficiente para fazer os dois e depois virar e dizer: Foda-se a escola e seus padrões, foda-se a diretora. Foda-se tudo e todos. Foda-se! Foda-se! Foda-se! Eu quero você!

 _Meu Deus!_ Ela queria mesmo, ela queria tanto. Queria tanto ficar com ele que chegava a ficar quente, só de se imaginar na presença dele. Ele abrindo a porta descamisado, só de calça, só de sunga. Com uma toalha, ela o pegou saindo do banho, se ele estivesse corrigindo algum trabalho estaria com o óculos de descanso, seria demais para ela.

Ele podia ser meio antissocial e fechado, mas quando ele a olhava, quando estavam só eles dois juntos era diferente de tudo. Ela não acreditava em outras vidas, em almas gêmeas, em astros, mas talvez devesse, porque deveria existir uma explicação para essa coisa que ela só sentia quando se perdia naquele mar de breu, sombra e fogo.

Ela conseguiu chegar no prédio. Não tinha porteiro e o portão estava travado, isso não a impediu. Sakura apertou todos os botões do interfone, um por um, atrapalhando o sono e o descanso de vários moradores. Foi xingada de tudo quanto é nome até que um deles destravou a porta, correu para dentro do prédio, indo direto para o elevador. Ao se olhar no espelho do elevador bateu um certo desânimo, sua roupa era uma coisa desgrenhada e o cabelo estava meio alvoroçado. Passou as mãos às pressas entre as mechas, tentando dar um jeito, mas a chuva e o sereno tinham deixado ele frisado.

Mesmo assim quando a porta se abriu no quinto andar ela saiu, o coração aos saltos, sua aparência completamente esquecida. Sasuke morava no último apartamento do corredor e ela o cruzou impetuosamente, apertando a campainha do 504-B, quando ele surgiu ela sorriu, toda animada:

— Oi! Eu...

— O que faz aqui? — ele segurou a porta sobressaltado, observando o corredor vazio, a expressão alarmada não era o que ela esperava.

— Pensei em passar para te ver — manteve o sorriso, passando um dos braços pelo pescoço dele. Ela nunca tinha feito isso, nunca tinha tomado a iniciativa dessa forma e seu estômago se revirou na perspectiva de beija-lo. Mas Sasuke a impediu, segurando-a pelos braços e a afastando dele.

— Você não deveria estar aqui. Não depois de tudo que ocorreu hoje — o sorriso de Sakura esmaeceu um pouco.

— Por acaso acha que estão seguindo a gente? — ela riu sem graça, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, nervosamente — São onze horas, ninguém na rua, ninguém me viu — ele massageou as têmporas, soltando um longo suspiro. Ela viu nesse momento uma oportunidade, tentando mais uma vez beija-lo, dessa vez conseguiu, sua boca chegou a tocar a dele, entreabriu os lábios para aprofundar o contato, mas foi repelida.

— Que cheiro e que gosto é esse? — Sasuke a segurava pelos braços, a testa se vincando ao notar os olhos de Sakura — O que você andou fazendo?

— Nada — ela se soltou do agarre, abaixando a cabeça —, eu só estava curtindo por aí. Eu posso entrar?

— Não é uma boa ideia, Sakura. Vá para casa — ela balançou a cabeça em negação, não queria ouvi-lo. Antes ela era bem-vinda, antes ele a levou para lá sem pestanejar.

— Eu só não quero que as coisas mudem... entende? Que o que aconteceu hoje... — mal conseguia completar as palavras de tanta ansiedade, ainda mais sob o olhar duro de Sasuke. — a gente tem que conversar sobre. É muito importante que a gente converse!

— O que aconteceu hoje foi um alerta.

— Não, não foi. Ela só jogou verde — tentou parecer despreocupada, mas sabia que estava falhando e que ele não estava ligando.

— Ninguém joga verde atoa e nós não deveríamos estar tendo essa conversa no corredor — ela já ia dizer que era culpa dele por não deixa-la entrar, mas parou, percebendo a forma como ele segurava a porta. Tapando o interior do apartamento, a luz da cozinha estava acesa e o lustre em cima da mesa também. Ela soltou um arquejo, o flash da sombra no banco do carona voltando a sua cabeça.

— Tem alguém aí com você.

— O que?

— É claro, é por isso que eu não posso entrar — Sakura respirava fundo, o tom se tornando mais alto e agudo para o desespero de Sasuke

— Fale baixo!

— É por isso que estamos tendo essa conversa no corredor? Porque você está em um encontro.

— Que absurdos são esses? Do que você está falando? Não tem ninguém aqui! — mas ela já não escutava, sua cabeça rodeada com as imagens de mais cedo, em _flashes_ torturantes de sussurros ao pé do ouvido, de beijos, de gracejos. De roupas tiradas e corpos se encontrando.

Ela começou a se afastar sem ouvi-lo. Desceu pela escada quando notou que o elevador demoraria. Sasuke nunca a chamaria para tomar vinho comendo funde, porque ela não tinha idade. Mas a outra ele faria, talvez nem precisassem do funde e comessem o chocolate com frutas no corpo um do outro. Sasuke não comia doces, mas não poderia comer queijo, porque ele estava mudando de hábitos alimentares. Talvez só tomassem vinho, uma massa, ele sabia fazer massa caseira. Um ravióli, uma tapioca, uma porcaria qualquer que era só o interlúdio para cama.

 _Burra, burra, burra... mil vezes burra._

 _Ah_ , Sakura, por que você fez isso? Por que veio até aqui? O telefone tocou e ela o puxou sem ver quem ligava.

— Sakura, onde você está? — _estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, mil vezes estúpida._

— Não importa, eu não queria atrapalhar o seu encontro, os seus planos. — ele soltou um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

— Não há encontro algum. De onde tirou isso? — ela mordeu o lábio, a voz dele estava meio esbaforida, como se estivesse caminhando, assim como ela — Você estava usando o short da escola, não estava? — ela demorou para responder, tinha parado de caminhar e escorado na lateral de um prédio.

— Sim.

— A bota também era a que usou na escola hoje — não era uma pergunta, ela fitou os próprios pés, ouvindo-o respirar alto. Ele definitivamente estava caminhando e a ideia de tê-lo vindo ao seu encontro palpitou mesmo sem querer. — Onde você está?

— No final da segunda transversal a direita da sua rua.

— Ok. Não saia daí. — a ligação foi interrompida, não se incomodou com isso, ele estava mesmo vindo. Vindo por ela.

Assim que a ligação foi finalizada ela pode ver que tinham algumas mensagens de Gaara, nenhuma ligação. As ignorou por hora, provavelmente ele queria saber onde ela estava.

Em menos de cinco minutos Sasuke apareceu virando esquina da rua, usava um casaco de lã preta e calça jeans também preta, o nariz vermelho pela friagem, ela também deveria estar assim. Talvez pior, não tinha reparado direito nele naquele apartamento, perfeito como sempre, maldito! Queria estar com raiva, queria mesmo.

— Por que não foi para casa depois da aula? — foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou ao vê-la e ela poderia se chatear por não ser um: Como você está? No entanto sabia que esse era o jeito dele de se preocupar.

— Eu não queria ter que ir para o meu pai — Sasuke meneou a cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro e estendendo a mão, fazendo sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

— Você precisa se resolver com seu pai — um dia quem sabe, por ora ela só queria distância dele e se jogar naqueles braços estendidos — Vem, pode ficar lá em casa.

— Não é um perigo nos verem caminhando juntos? — ela ironizou e ele deu de ombros, despreocupado.

— Por acaso você acha que estão nos seguindo? — A mesma frase que ela tinha dito, Sakura sorriu, caminhando para junto dele.

Os dois fizeram o caminho de volta ao prédio tranquilamente, lado a lado pela rua vazia. Ele não a tocava e ela tentava criar coragem para estender o braço e roçar os dedos aos dele.

— Onde estão suas coisas? — pensou em dizer na Ino, mas ele não acreditaria que ela tinha saído da Ino com parte do uniforme da escola. Ah, droga ela estava com o casaco de Gaara. — Esse cheiro é de maconha, não é?

— É... — Sasuke deu um suspiro, balançando a cabeça.

— Você é muito nova para usar esse tipo de coisa, não deveria nem pensar — ela se apressou para se explicar, mesmo que ele não estivesse cobrando uma explicação.

— Nunca tinha usado antes, só experimentei.

— Pois não deveria. Aposto como tem dedo daquele aluno novo — ela podia sentir o olhar de Sasuke em sua nuca quando passou pelo portão do prédio. Ela apenas deu de ombros — É claro que tem, você só faria algo assim por influência dele. — Sasuke fez uma breve avaliação dela no caminho da entrada ao elevador — Estava com ele?

— Talvez.

— Não entendo porque dá confiança a esse garoto, Sakura. — ela se virou para fita-lo surpresa pela hostilidade em seu tom — Ele não é o tipo com quem deveria andar. Gaara não se importa nenhum um pouco com o futuro dele.

— Qual o tipo que eu deveria andar? Você? — ela deu uma risada, escorando o corpo no espelho do elevador, adorando a perspectiva do ciúmes dele. Ciúme por ela, isso era impagável.

— Não também. Mas alguém que leve os estudos a sério como você leva. Hinata é uma boa amiga e a outra garota.

— Ino?

— Não, a outra, a que você fez o trabalho do semestre passado. Bem na dela durante as aulas, quase não fala — tão quieta que passava despercebida aos olhos de Sasuke é de qualquer outro.

— Tenten?

— Exato. Companhias boas que não vão te encrencar e te afastar do principal: universidade. — Sakura revirou os olhos, saindo a frente pelo corredor vazio.

— Não banque o meu pai, não banque a pessoa mais velha e madura.

— Eu sou a pessoa mais velha e madura — Sasuke abriu a porta de casa com um sorriso mínimo e provocativo.

Sakura entrou no apartamento dele ainda sem jeito. As luzes continuavam acesas, nenhuma louça na pia, sobre a cama uma pilha de provas e nada mais. Tinha feito papel de boba, mas não pode evitar. A maior parte do tempo ela ainda não acreditava que ele tinha se interessado por ela e na outra se perguntava o porquê. Ele era lindo, lindo demais para ser professor e ela era bonita, mas a Karin, a secretaria da escola tinha um corpo lindo. A Kurenai era mais velha que ele, mas era um puta mulherão e Konan que dava aula de gramática, parecia ser afim dele. Muitas opções, todas mulheres formadas, todas sem barreiras, sem proibições, sem risco de demissão.

Sasuke lhe entregou uma camisa e uma calça de moletom enorme, ela as pegou, dormir com o cheirinho de Sasuke, quem diria.

— Está com fome? Posso preparar um sanduíche rápido. — ela queria dizer que não, mas estava faminta.

— Eu agradeceria, obrigada.

Ela fitou as peças em suas mãos, tirou rapidamente o casaco de Gaara, vestindo o casaco de Sasuke mais que depressa. Quente, confortável, era quase como um abraço. Assim como a blusa de flanela tinha ficado o casaco caiu como um vestido. Já a calça ela ficou a observa-la, com aquilo ela pareceria um saco de batata, sobraria por todos os cantos.

Sakura parou para fita-lo na cozinha, em frente ao fogão, esquentando rodelas de tomate e queijo branco e em seguida, com as bochechas rubras, sua atenção se voltou para a cama perfeitamente arrumada. Segurou o casaco com ambas as mãos, não era errado deseja-lo, não era errado querer e imaginar como seria. Deus, como ela imaginava. Durante as aulas, durante as monitorias, quando sua perna roçava a dele e nos momentos juntos na biblioteca. Todos um suplício é um martírio.

Até hoje Sakura tinha ido para cama com apenas dois caras em quatro situações distintas, nenhuma delas memorável.

Sua primeira vez tinha sido aos 15 anos, antes do retorno das aulas, antes de ver Sasuke pela primeira vez, mais por pressão do que por vontade. Estavam de férias e Sakura era a _"última virgem"_ do grupo. Ino tinha perdido com um cara incrível no acampamento, Hinata há duas semanas antes do encontro delas, tinha dormido com Naruto - vulgo o príncipe do cavalo branco – e ela não tinha uma desculpa a não ser que não tinha procurado.

Quando Hinata revelou o ocorrido após a esfuziante comemoração e pedido por detalhes que deixaram a Hyuuga tão vermelha quanto era possível, Ino se virou e disse: Se a Hinata fez também, sua hora chegou. Veja bem, aos oito anos crianças fazem promessas imbecis. Ino, Sakura e Hinata cresceram juntas, faziam tudo juntas e mesmo tão diferentes queriam as mesmas coisas. Por isso elas fizeram uma promessa boba e estúpida, todas as vezes que duas queriam ou tinham experimentado algo novo, a terceira teria que concordar sem reclamar. Era conveniente como Ino sempre lembrava disso nos momentos de farra e _zuação_ , nunca para estudar para as provas, mesmo que Sakura e Hinata estejam estudando.

E lá estava ela, fazendo valer esse acordo. Ino estipulou um tempo e um alvo: Hidan. Era o vizinho de Sakura e aos 12 anos ela se interessou por ele quando surgiu no meio da rua com os cabelos pintados de branco. Na cabeça _aborrecente_ dela, ele parecia com _Gerard_ do _My Chemical Romance_ , no _CD The Black Parade_. Usava preto, tinha um cordão com um crucifixo de prata, também tinha uma banda, para sua pouquíssima idade ele era radical e lindo.

Quando ela fez 14 anos ele pareceu nota-la, Hidan estava no último ano do ensino médio e sempre a cumprimentava quando passava pela casa dele. Nunca tinham passado disso, um cumprimento banal diário. Mas Ino sabia da paixonite e do pseudo-interesse dele, era mais do que o suficiente para ela.

As duas semanas se passaram e Sakura nada fez, certa de que o assunto seria esquecido. E ela quase se convenceu disso quando contabilizou três semanas e nada de reprimendas das amigas. Mas uma tarde de sábado Hinata e Ino chegaram com duas cervejas furtadas e uma garrafa de vodca, com um saco de _Gummy bear_. Como ela cuspia mais do que tomava as cervejas, os ursinhos foram misturados a bebida e lá foi ela meio chapada. Seu destino selado, daquele sábado sua virgindade não passava e tristemente não passou.

Sua maior preocupação era no que dizer, como chegar em Hidan, mas Ino garantiu que quem se importava com uma boa conversa eram as garotas, os rapazes ligavam para outras coisas. Passou o caminho inteiro pensando no que diria as amigas quando voltasse ainda virgem para o quarto, porque ela não estava tão confiante assim, mas Ino estava certa. Quando entrou na garagem ela não precisou de mais do que meia dúzia de palavras antes que ele tomasse a inciativa e a beijasse. Como se só em pôr os pés ali uma placa reluzente tivesse surgido em cima da sua cabeça: ela veio para dar.

O beijo não era ruim, mas tinha gosto de cigarro e cerveja que ficou impregnado na boca e na pele dela. Ele a levou até um sofá que tinha atrás do carro dos pais dele, a deitou e ela se ergueu para dizer algo, mas parou... não sabia o que dizer.

— Relaxa, gata. Vou cuidar de você. — Não ele não cuidou. Não cuidou mesmo, foram quinze minutos de falta de cuidado, fitando as prateleiras de tinta em cima deles, sentindo o cheiro ruim do sofá, onde suas costas eram esfregadas. Tudo isso misturado ao odor de incenso que a deixava grogue.

Quinze minutos de intoxicação, arquejo por parte dele, molas pressionadas as suas costas, um vai e vem ritmado e incômodo. Ele nem perguntou se ela era virgem, não a excitou de maneira alguma, ele cuspiu no pai coberto pela camisinha e foi fundo, doeu, mas não era a pior dor do mundo.

Em um momento ela se focou na música do rádio para tentar contar o tempo e esquecer o cara que poderia estar fodendo uma boneca de plástico e não faria diferença. A vocalista gritava _Hold On_ e ela quis rir da ironia, mas não dava naquele momento. Então se esforçou para se segurar, sua risada mal contida foi identificada como gemido

— Sim, _baby_. Não se segure. Aprecie... — disse Hidan todo cheio de si.

O que ela deveria apreciar? Talvez o gosto da mãe dele por alvejantes, mas que infelizmente não eram usados ali, ou de tintas, tinha uma latinha de grená que chamou a atenção dela. O vai e vem continuou em meio a caretas, as pernas erguidas dela começou a doer, a cabeça dela batia no encosto do sofá, nada agradável. Quando ele saiu de dentro dela o que sentiu foi alívio, um desconforto tremendo indo embora. Ele lhe deu um beijo e um tapa na perna pondo fim no pequeno intercâmbio entre eles.

— Deveríamos fazer mais vezes — ela descordava, mas sabia que ele só estava sendo ironicamente educado. Vestiu a calcinha e saiu dali. Não tinha como voltar para casa. Porque tudo aconteceu rápido demais, ela achava que seria de uma outra forma e não se sentia afim de contar as amigas, não naquele momento.

Foi tomar um iogurte natural com calda de chocolate e jujubas, enquanto pensava que sua paixão por Hidan tinha morrido antes mesmo dela chegar naquela garagem. Morreu antes mesmo de Ino o selecionar como o eleito, mas foi quando ela disse que Sakura se deu conta de sua morte. É bem, ela precisava por fim naquela coisa de duas fazem, três fazem. Chega! Uma transa ruim precisava ser a pedra dessa história.

Voltou para casa, forçou um sorriso e disse que foi bom, escutou com moderada animação elas festejarem e contarem suas experiências. Enquanto ela só queria tomar um banho e se livrar do cheiro em sua pele. Mais tarde contou a Hina que não tinha sido tão incrível assim e na verdade bem incomodo e acabou sabendo que para Ino foi a mesma coisa. Hina era adepta de que só era bom com amor, mas Sakura descordava só seria bom se houvesse respeito era assim que pensava.

O segundo cara veio quando ela já conhecia Sasuke. Assim que percebeu que sua fascinação pelo professor estava indo além de uma queda, uma paixonite, correu para junto de Ino. Sua amiga que vivia saindo e conhecendo gente nova era a melhor pessoa para ajudá-la a sair daquela roubada. Sem identidade falsa o único lugar que Sakura podia ir era em _luais_. No primeiro lual foi apresentada a Sai, um garoto introspectivo que queria fazer _Design_. Desenhava super bem, era diferente dos idiotas que ela conhecia, um ano mais velho. A conversa dele era bem interessante.

Saíram três vezes antes de transarem pela primeira vez e sinceramente Sakura notou que só se conhecia um homem durante e depois da transa. Sai não era como Hidan, em geral, mas na hora de meter era tão egoísta quanto. Ele entrava em um modo turbo de velocidade avançada e ficava nele durante todo o movimento sensual.

Talvez por conta dos filmes pornôs que curtia ele achava que a velocidade era o _X_ da questão, Sakura não era nenhuma especialista, no entanto na única vez em que ela ficou por cima e tomou o controle da situação indo mais devagar um mundo de sensações pareceu explodir em seu baixo ventre. Estava ficando bom, até sua bunda ser agarrada e eles entrarem no modo velozes e furiosos.

O sexo egoísta seria o de menos, porque como primeira pessoa que a chupou, ele chupava bem. Dava para suportar o modo turbo se o egoísmo não fosse geral, Sakura era interessante antes deles transarem. Depois ele não a respondia com o mesmo interesse e nem a procurava mais. Ou melhor a procurava quando queria uma coisa. Ela levou isso por um mês, até que cansou do desinteresse e decidiu colocar um ponto final nessa história e ainda foi obrigada a ouvir um: Tudo bem, o que eu queria mesmo era sua melhor amiga gostosa.

Deveria ter dito: Não sei como você consegue fazer algo com seu pau pequeno, seria isso uma super-habilidade? Mas ela só o deixou na lanchonete e foi embora. Duas péssimas experiências, dois péssimos idiotas. Mas agora ela sentia, sentia mesmo que seria diferente.

Queria que fosse com ele sua terceira vez, porque que com Sasuke tudo seria diferente, isso era obvio. Não só pelo que ela sentia, ou por ele não ser um adolescente estúpido. Mas por todo o respeito e cuidado que ele sempre demonstrou com ela e por ela.

Sakura dobrou a calça e a colocou em cima da cama, ela só precisava fazer uma coisa para fazer daquela decisão definitiva. Com a chuva forte, toda a sua roupa estava molhada, secando na casa de Gaara junto com a lingerie. Embaixo daquele short ela não usava nada, assim como debaixo do casaco. Era só tirar uma peça que não teria volta e foi exatamente o que ela fez. Tirou o short e o deixou junto com o casaco de Gaara, se sentou na cama e esperou que ele terminasse de preparar o seu lanche.

Sasuke deixou o prato em cima da cama e pegou as provas, levando-as para um sofá bem de frente para onde Sakura estava sentada.

— Bom apetite — ela olhou do prato para ele, remexendo-se no colchão, estava com os joelhos dobrados, sentada em cima deles, o coração aos saltos.

— Se eu te disser que não estou usando nada por baixo desse casaco. O que faria?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Terminei na melhor parte, de fato não presto. E aí? O que acharam? Sakura foi direto ao ponto, mas direto que ela dessa vez não há. Como vocês acham que ele vai responder? O próximo capítulo nós teremos foco no Sasuke, enfim.

No meu perfil eu coloquei o link para minha página é bom quem quiser olhar, quando estiver ansioso para atualização é informado lá.

Espero que tenham curtido, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam e até a próxima;*


	4. Fome, desejos e deveres

**Nota:** Apareci de novo, bem rapidinho. ;DDD

Mas agora eu só voltou para vocês em março, mas eu acho que esse capítulo tá bem gostosinho. Como prometido: 100% Sasuke, vamos conhecer um pouco mais desse professor que nos enlouquece.

Espero que tenham gostado e boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Aulas extracurriculares**

 **Fome, desejos & deveres**

.

.

— Turma, vocês estão errando na hora de fazer a montagem da função para resolver o problema, vamos lá... — enquanto falava Sasuke só ouvia o som dos lápis riscando o caderno, o barulho de exclamações iradas por ter errado, um aluno ou outro pedindo ajuda ao amigo. E era disso que ele gostava, suas aulas eram assim, em meio a harmonia, não o caos, não a balburdia.

Qualquer outro assunto que não fosse a matéria podia esperar para o final de sua aula. Claro, ele sabia que um burburinho ou outro acontecia, eram adolescentes a dificuldade em ficar quietos era totalmente natural. Por isso da primeira vez que ouviu a risada mal contida ele não se alterou. Uma risada, uma única fala mais alta não era nada, ele perdoava, contanto que não voltasse a acontecer.

No entanto naquela manhã, aquela risada lhe causou um desconforto, lhe fez querer se virar e procurar pela dona, mas ele não o fez, continuou a montar a equação no quadro, lembrando de tudo que precisava explicar, a comparação com os dados, a probabilidade que ele tinha ensaiado. Quando ele tomou ciência da risada pela segunda vez o desconforto ganhou forma, ganhou tom e razão porque aquela som lhe era muito familiar.

Ele se conteve, respirou fundo e não se virou de imediato, seria essa a reação dele com outro aluno, não poderia ter distinções com ela, não poderia ser tempestuoso. Calmamente se virou, fitando a dona da risada ao fundo da sala, inclinada para a mesa que não era dela, lendo ou vendo alguma coisa em um caderno que não era o seu.

— Sakura! — o chamado a fez erguer a cabeça, ainda bem que ela teve a decência de parecer envergonhada. Gaara não, se esparramou na cadeira, um sorrisinho indulgente nos lábios, quase como se apreciasse o que estava a vir, quase como se esperasse por aquilo — Qual é o resultado da questão cinco? — ninguém se virou para fita-la. Qual a novidade em Sasuke perguntar algo a Sakura? Nenhuma, algo corriqueiro, quando ele não perguntava diretamente ela era a primeira a levantar a mão. Um intercambio rotineiro no segundo ano A.

— _Ah_ , eu... — a hesitação e o nervosismo eram uma novidade. — eu não sei, desculpa, professor eu não estava prestando atenção. — Agora assim as cabeças viraram, incrédulas. Olhando de uma Sakura corada para um Gaara despreocupado ao lado dela, meias risadas surgiram e burburinhos mais altos do que o aceitável para Sasuke.

 _Namoro, amizade?_

 _O cabelo dele é meio estranho e ele usa lápis de olho._

 _Ele tem cara de sujo; não acho os olhos são lindos; só ele para desviar a atenção dela das aulas._

 _Rockeirinho problemático, meu tipo favorito, na cama eles são..._

— _Shiu_... Hinata, pode responder — o olhar dele não saia de cima de Sakura que ainda nem tinha aberto o caderno ou o estojo, nada. Quase meia hora de aula e tudo que ela fez foi prestar atenção em seja lá o que Gaara estava fazendo.

A vontade de exigir aquele caderno gritou em cada poro de seu corpo, os dedos brancos em volta da caneta esferográfica que se fosse um giz já estava partida em dois, em três. Já tinha virado pó. Ele estava em seu direito de exigir, os dois não prestavam atenção na aula por causa daquilo, poderia pegar sem problema algum e dependendo do conteúdo o despejo de sua raiva não causaria espanto.

— Professor, eu tive um problema com o estado da particular 1, passar para o estado da particular 2, então só achei um resultado. Tem algum problema? — Por ora ele não podia se estressar com Sakura e Gaara, com todo o resto.

— Em partes Qual foi o resultado que encontrou do E1? — A aula prosseguiu, sem mais interrupções. Sasuke tirou as dúvidas, que eram poucas, mecânica quântica nunca era fácil para o ensino médio pegar, mas necessária para o vestibular.

Após fazer a correção da lição de casa, Sasuke passou outra bateria de exercícios, a ser entregue em aula e apesar dele não querer manter sua atenção em um ponto especifico, ele não conseguia. Seus olhos a procuravam e se arrependiam. Sakura estava fazendo os exercícios – ao menos isso –, mas Gaara ainda estava lá, mexendo nela, no cabelo, chamando sua atenção, toques, no braço, no pescoço. Rostos muito próximos, sussurros que a faziam corar e rir logo em seguida.

Gaara.

Maldito seja Gaara.

A cereja no bolo é que ele olhava. Olhava para Sasuke com um sorriso perverso nos olhos enquanto enrolava mechas de cabelo de Sakura entre os dedos; Olhava para Sasuke toda vez que ele olhava para Sakura, enquanto sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido dela. Ele o provocava. Sabia que estava provocando? Não, era um aluno olhando para o professor quando fazia algo que sabia que desagradaria, não por ser Sakura. Não poderia ser por isso. Ele não poderia saber. Mesmo que seu sorriso fosse quase acusador, não tinha como. Sakura garantiu que ninguém sabia, ela disse sábado de manhã na casa dele que nunca tinha falado nem com Ino, nem com Hinata. Pessoas muito mais significativas na vida dela que um aluno novo; de o que? Três meses?

Não, ela não contou a Gaara e nem contaria. Sasuke nunca tinha deixado transparecer nada no meio da sala, nem ela. Um garoto que passou tão pouco tempo com eles, não poderia ter notado. Mas alguém notou. Alguém sussurrou as palavras a diretora, escreveu um bilhete, mandou uma indireta anônima.

— Tsunade estava blefando, Sasuke. Ninguém provou nada, se tivesse provado, você seria demitido. — disse Sakura ainda agarrada ao edredom dele.

— Sakura, eu já disse: ninguém blefa por nada, ninguém joga um verde a não ser que já tenha em mente o que vai colher, ou ao menos que vai colher alguma coisa. — ela suspirou, não queria continuar a ter essa discussão — Tem tudo para ser uma denúncia que ela pode com o tempo desacreditar, mas se for só da cabeça dela é muito pior.

— Isso não importa, importa? Podemos ser mais cuidadosos. — ela ergueu o tronco, jogando as cobertas para o lado, o casaco embolado na cintura, quando levantou ele desviou o olhar para não ver o que queria e não queria — Ainda vamos ficar juntos, não é? — ela tirou a caneca de café das mãos dele e se sentou em seu colo, o cheiro doce e delicado, a suavidade da pele, o beijo quente em seu pescoço, tudo era tão entorpecente.

Por que? Por que uma adolescente?

Sasuke fitou Sakura concentrada em seus resultados, repelindo o toque de Gaara em seu braço, tentando desvia-la da lição em questão.

Ela era diferente ou ele queria que ela fosse diferente? Sakura o instigou desde o primeiro dia, desde sua resposta despretensiosa, a história sobre achar que algodão doce era algodão com açúcar, tão singular. Além de ser sua aluna mais afiada, sua aluna mais dedicada. A mão que ele não precisava se virar para ver. A primeira aluna da sua turma e que não se vangloriava disso. E ainda assim não foi por isso que ele notou. Não foi por ser a melhor, ou por saber as respostas.

Foi na biblioteca da escola. Quieta e sozinha, em uma mesa afastada. Fazendo todas as lições, quebrando a cabeça para resolver os trabalhos que ele passava. Sasuke gostava da biblioteca, da quietude, ali as alunas não o perturbavam, só quando o achavam, mas ainda assim não era nada estridente. Quando ele a viu na biblioteca pensou sinceramente que todo o seu contentamento por sua aluna número um cairia por terra, mesmo ela veio correr atrás dele, perturbar sua paz. Mas não era bem isso.

Sakura ia para fazer uso daquele espaço da escola, como era para ser. Ela nem fazia ideia da presença dele a poucos metros de onde todos os dias ela se sentava, numa das partes mais quietas e vazias da local. Sasuke aprendeu sobre o gosto peculiar dela pelos dramaturgos russos, sua queda pela cultura pop coreana, seu fascínio pela família real inglesa e faraós do antigo Egito, sua dificuldade em gramatica e facilidade com os números.

Tudo isso ele aprendeu a observando, até ela se dar conta de que ele também ia para lá e quando conversaram um dia, ele já sabia mais do que deveria. Sakura sempre pareceu querer ser notada pelas razões certas e ele a notou por elas e por todas as outras também. Ela era tão linda, meiga e madura – ou quase, ainda era uma adolescente no final do dia.

Sakura o atraiu pelo esforço, por ser diferente, notável, dedicada.

E ironicamente ele seguiu um caminho que tanto criticou quando ainda estagiava. Estava ele se envolvendo com uma aluna, menor de idade, a beijou dentro da escola, a tocou dentro da escola e estava furioso por ela ter um pretenso pretendente de sua mesma idade. Era certo, o esperado, o normal.

 _Ainda vamos ficar juntos, não é?_

— Nós não estamos juntos, Sakura. — ela parou, os cabelos rosados, uma nuvem bagunçada e adorável, os grandes olhos verdes o fitando com incredulidade, espanto e uma pitada de pavor que ele não esperava.

— Mas...

Ele a retirou de cima dele e ela não protestou, ficou sentada de lado no sofá, a expressão vaga, aturdida, confusa. Sasuke recolheu sua caneca e levantou do sofá.

— Coloque a roupa que veio para cá. Vou leva-la para casa de Ino.

— Mas e ontem? Você disse que... você me beijou, nós demos um amasso na sua cama. — ela apontou para a cena do crime, erguendo-se irritada, os olhos faiscando — Como pode dizer que a gente não tem nada?

— Vista a roupa, Sakura — ele preparou um café para os dois, mas ela não tomou, não comeu, não falou com ele a viagem inteira da casa dele a Travessa das Bromélias no final da rua onde a amiga dela morava.

Batia os joelhos nervosamente, a respiração exalando irritação, ela mexeu no celular algumas vezes. Mais vezes do que ele gostaria, o ignorava deliberadamente e não tentava esconder seu descontentamento. Mas era melhor assim, ela tinha conhecimento dos objetivos dele e ninguém se interpunha entre ele o que queria.

— As coisas não precisam ser assim. — ela não respondeu, nem olhou para ele, mas deu uma risada anasalada, ligeiramente debochada — Ino já sabe que está indo?

— Não.

— Como vai entrar?

— Eu sei onde está a chave reserva e a mãe dela não está em casa — deu de ombros, despreocupada, não era da conta dele, quase mordeu a língua para não dizer que se quisesse poderia ir para outro lugar e não seria da conta dele. Assim que o carro parou na travessa, Sakura soltou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta.

— Sakura...

Mas ela não volto para ouvi-lo ou esperou que ele fizesse qualquer coisa. Atravessou a rua, seguiu a diante rumo à casa de Ino, ciente de que ele só daria partida com o carro quando ela entrasse no prédio, não olhou para trás nenhuma vez. Sem sorrisos, sem adeus, sem promessas.

Quando o sinal para o final de sua classe soou, os cadernos foram fechados e as conversas recomeçaram. Sakura guardou seu material e foi recolhendo as folhas de exercício, não era uma função dela que fazia parte dos monitores de reforço, mas as pessoas acabavam deixando com ela ou com Tenten e isso se tornou rotineiro. Não levou muito tempo para ter tudo em mãos. Sem fita-lo ela deixou os exercícios em cima da mesa dele.

— Sakura... — ele estendeu a mão para tocar a dela, mas Gaara ainda estava na sala, segurando a bolsa dela em uma postura familiar, tranquila. Sasuke deixou cair a mão em cima da pilha de folhas. Ela o olhou por alguns segundo antes de desviar os olhos para o quadro — como foi a prova de Tsunade?

— Eu ainda não fiz, vou faze-la antes do intervalo — ele se empertigou, arrumando a postura e concordando com um aceno de cabeça. Ela se virou, sem sorrisos, sem piscadas, pegou a bolsa e passou a frente do senhor Sabaku que continuava a sorrir e olhar para ele.

Para quem eram as mensagens na manhã de sábado?

Ela não enviou nenhuma para ele durante o fim de semana. Não teve notícias de Sakura e se viu tentado como seus alunos a procurar por ela em suas redes sociais, onde encontraria com facilidade, sabia os nomes que ela usava. Poderia ter noção de o que estava fazendo e de onde estava. Mas isso não traria alivio, apenas mais coisas para sua cabeça e se tinha tomado uma decisão, era melhor se manter nela.

Sete beijos, não, oito... se bem que, não dava para contar os tantos de beijos dados no cama, os intervalos entre as respirações. Não, eles nunca contaram por beijo em si, foram por amassos, por assim dizer. Ignora-se o da porta e o soma com os outros. Oito beijos e nada mais, não era muito, não era longo, era mais fácil de esquecer e seguir em frente.

Mas ele não seguiu nem cinquenta minutos em frente, nem um tempo de aula. Olhava para o relógio como uma maníaco, tentando imaginar em que momento ela teria sido chamada de sua aula de literatura para a sala da diretora. Queria dizer que toda a sua preocupação era com as possíveis perguntas que Tsunade ainda poderia fazer, mas a verdade é que não era.

Quando a aula acabou, ele foi atrás da turma de Sakura, mas ela não estava com eles. Hinata carregava o material de Sakura, ainda não tinha voltado de sua prova. Voltou para sua sala, apagando o quadro, preparando-se para o teste que aplicaria na turma do terceiro ano. Foi até a janela observar o pátio abaixo, o intervalo já tinha começado e não foi difícil avista-los. Hinata, Gaara e Sakura estavam sentados juntos. As garotas uma de frente para a outra e Gaara ao lado de Sakura, o braço circundando a cadeira dela, ele voltou a sussurrar alguma coisa em seu ouvido, dando um beijo em seu ombro, ela o rechaçou, mas sem faze-lo de verdade, um movimento letárgico. Sorria de volta, brincava, não queria que ele fosse embora de verdade, isso era obvio.

 _Se eu te disser que não estou usando nada por baixo desse casaco. O que faria?_

A vontade que tinha de fato era de fazer o que não deveria e aquela pergunta foi um eco em sua cabeça, uma pressão em sua virilha durante todo o fim de semana, um caminho para sua imaginação. Queria ter dito para ela abrir as pernas e lhe mostrar, tirar suas dúvidas sobre pele lisa ou bigodinhos, rosados ou de outra cor. Molhada o suficiente para umedecer os lençóis? Sakura estaria pronta para ouvir todas as perversões que ele queria dizer? Não, é provável que não. Mas talvez se dissesse a desencorajasse.

— Eu ficaria curioso e tentado, mas minha mente teórica me leva a fatos. Como o fato número um das suas roupas ainda estarem a minha vista, e o fato número dois de que não há nenhuma lingerie entre o short e o casaco — Sakura se remexeu na cama, não era o comportamento que ela esperava —, eu não presumo nunca que está mentindo para mim, Sakura. O que me leva a crer que você veio para a minha casa sem essas peças e que estava na casa de Gaara — uma afirmação, não uma pergunta e ela engoliu em seco por isso — sem elas. E ai vem o porquê. Por que estava sem elas na casa de Gaara Sabaku?

— Não é o que você está imaginado — a postura altiva foi deixada de lado, ela não era mais uma deusa em sua cama, mas uma menina agitada.

— Você não sabe o que eu estou imaginado.

— Mas posso presumir — ela umedeceu os lábios rosados tentadores, engatinhou na cama, até a ponta, as pernas ainda juntas, coladas, nada à vista. —, olha, você viu a chuva que caiu, eu fiquei toda molhada, minha roupa estava encharcada, toda ela... não tive escolha. Você entende, não entende? Eu e o Gaara — uma hesitação, uma respiração que ele não queria ter visto — não fizemos nada.

— Eu sempre presumo que não está mentindo para mim — ela respirou fundo, sem encara-lo.

— Eu não estou — ela estava, como tinha se habituado a mentir para os outros o encarou na hora da resposta, sem dúvida garantiu para si que tinha sido convincente e até foi. Sua falha veio antes da resposta.

O que faria Sakura mentir para ele? Até onde chegaram para ela tomar essa decisão abrupta e tão fora do comum?

— Talvez eu deva reformular minha pergunta: O que faria comigo? — _Ah, Sakura_. Ele deu um sorriso mínimo, mas tão avassalador que ela teve palpitação.

Sasuke veio como uma pantera, ele deu um bote nela, sua mão circundou a cintura dela que sem dificuldade foi alçada e ela erguida e empurrada para trás, caíram propositalmente no meio da cama, com ele já encaixado entre as pernas delgadas. Os lábios unidos em uma fome voraz. Ele estava enraivecido, irritado, enciumado. Uma vontade de posse que não lhe cabia, o que era seu, era seu, mas ela não era.

Ainda assim ali estava, ciente de parte do seu suéter ter sido erguido, do casaco que ela vestia que estava quase nos seios, barrica contra barrica, sentia parte da coxa de Sakura em seu flanco direito, a perna dela bem enganchada na lateral de seu corpo, uma mão dela em suas costas por baixo do casaco, a outra em seu braço. Sua boca causando uma discórdia em sua mente. A queria; não a queria, com língua, sem língua; se ela mordesse o lábio inferior dele de novo, morderia ou não morderia.

Se ele abrisse os olhos a veria quase nua, então os manteve bem fechados, queria muito dizer que foi inconsciente, inconstante, mas todas as suas faculdades estavam preservadas, ele tinha noção do que fazia, ele queria aquele beijo e tudo o mais. Ele se excitava com os suspiros, com a boca que desceu ao seu pescoço, com os gemido mal contidos, com o quadril que se ergueu de encontro a sua ereção.

Ele esfregou, sim ele se esfregou contra ela. Sakura arquejou, a mão subiu até sua nuca apertando-o, enquanto ela gemia de volta contra a boca dele. Duro, latente, com o jeans e o algodão o prensando, pressionando-o, porém ainda firme, dolorosamente firme de encontro a ela, as camadas suaves que se abriam em um roçar tremendamente delirante. O quarto cheirava a excitação dela, giravam entorno dos sons deles que se espremiam e queriam se fundir ainda vestidos. A boca dela não se fechava para um beijo, se espalhava pela dele. Ela tirou o suéter dele e o seu próprio casaco, ela estava nua, nua embaixo dele.

Pare de se mover, Sasuke. Pare de investir contra ela.

Sua mão desceu pela curva sinuosa que era o corpo macio e suave embaixo do dele, passou pela curva dos seios projetadas, pela barriga espalmada, até o osso do quadril, a bunda arrebitada. Ele não deveria conhecer os contornos dela, mas conheceu.

— Você quer, não quer? — ela não precisava dizer, era tão obvio, mas o sussurro dela, o gemido dela, seria a entrega final.

— Que... — se eles tivessem parado de se mexer uma vez sequer, aquilo não teria acontecido, não seria gerado tantas ondas e o prato com o sanduiche não teria caído no chão e quebrando atraindo a atenção dos dois, rompendo o momento, Sasuke abriu os olhos, fitando a ponta da cama, os dedos dele estava na virilha dela, segurando um lábio. A boca de Sakura estava colada à sua e agora o único som que ouvia era o da respiração agitada dela. Ele não se virou, não a via, puxou a coberta enfiando entre os corpos deles. Sakura se agitou, puxando o pescoço dele — Eu quero, eu quero você. — ela o beijou nos lábios, no rosto, no pescoço. Ele deixou seu peso ceder sobre ela apenas para pegar o casaco no chão, uma desculpa, para senti-la prensada outra vez. Ele entregou o casaco enquanto ela se apoiava nos cotovelos.

A coberta cobria o tronco, as pernas a mostra, os ombros de fora, a boca inchada. Sakura ainda era a personificação do seu desejo latente, abrasivo que queimava. Ele se afastou, recolhendo os cacos.

— Vou preparar outro lanche para você — ela não respondeu, continuou nua na cama em forma de protesto e ele fez tudo na cozinha evitando olhar para ela.

— Vou comer nua, sou nudista agora.

— Não, não vai.

Ele podia ter deixado, seria uma visão e tanto, a visão que ele se privou apesar de que agora poderia imaginar muito bem, muito melhor do que sequer pensou. Mas não deveria. Por isso evitava, por isso cortar laços era o mais importante, o imprescindível. Quando o sinal do último tempo soou, Sasuke saiu da sala um pouco depois de seus alunos, tomando o rumo da biblioteca com mais pressa que o normal. Como o previsto, a encontrou indo direto para lá.

— Sakura — ela se virou, o livro de biologia entre os braços —¸ venha, preciso falar com você. — ela o acompanhou sem problema até a sua sala de aula. Sasuke abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e cogitou entre mantê-la aberta para despertar, ou fechar por possíveis reações que sua fala teria. Fechou.

Sakura se sentou na carteira ao lado da mesa dele, que nunca era usada pelos alunos. Seus olhos verdes atentos a ele. Espreitando-o enquanto se acomodava e apoiava as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.

— Vou ser direto. Eu a chamei aqui porque a quero fora das turmas de reforço de física e matemática.

De todas as coisas que ela pensava ouvir aquela era última.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** BOM! BOM! BOM! Esse Sasuke é bem gostoso, em senhoras, deus é mais quero um professor desses na minha casa e uma não transa dessas. Pobre Sakura ficou na vontade, já lá quente demais. ;DDDDD

E Sasuke com ciuminho também é vida, não? Gaara está incomodando muito gente. Hehehe

Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam e até próximo;*


	5. Oficialmente ferrada e apaixonada

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é de minha total autoria.

Hello, people. Espero que todo mundo esteja muito que bem ;DDD

Aqui em AEC além do pedido usual de desculpas pela demora eu tenho algumas ressalvas para salientar. Como acho que já ficou obvio para todos na narrativa de história tem muitas idas e vindas no tempo. Até porque ela começou com a relação deles já "existindo", mas a origem não é relatada no inicio é contada pingada dentro dos capítulos e talz. Eu fiquei muito surpresa com algumas pessoas vindo me dizer que está tendo dificuldade em separar os tempos, pedindo que eu ponha em itálico ou esses bangs de "flashback on" que eu não gosto. Eu tive um cuidado entre as quebras do tempo salientar que uma outra história estava sendo contada. Conectar aquilo as lembranças deles e as pessoas por quem esses capítulos passaram me disseram que estava de fácil entendimento essa quebra e não tem como eu por itálico porque é dentro do pensamento deles, da conclusão de uma ideia e eu não vou gostar. Mas se estiver muito dificil mesmo, a ponto de vocês não estarem entendendo a história, eu peço que vocês me falem que ai eu vou tentar arranjar um jeito.

Enfim, sem mais delongas, espero que vocês gostem e uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Aulas extracurriculares**

 **Por:** _Fleur D'Hiver_

 **Oficialmente ferrada e apaixonada**

.

.

— _Vou ser direto. Eu a chamei aqui porque a quero fora das turmas de reforço de física e matemática._

Não tinha uma reação para aquelas palavras, não passado por sua cabeça que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Não era possível. Seu ouvido zunia, se ele falou algo a mais ela não foi capaz de captar. Estava hiperventilando, apertou as bordas da carteira. Estava sem chão, fora de si.

— Você não pode estar falando sério — sua voz saiu baixa, agoniada, misturada a sua respiração agitada. Sasuke se mantinha impassível sentado em frente à mesa, fitando-a com seus profundos olhos negros que nada refletiam. Nem dó, nem culpa, nem qualquer coisa. Ele estava indiferente, mas não deveria, não quando estava para tirar dela algo que gostava tanto. — Eu achei que deveria me importar com meu currículo escolar, que deveria estar focada na faculdade. Você me disse isso no sábado e agora está me boicotando? — Sasuke soltou um suspiro, desviando sua atenção para os exercícios empilhados a sua frente.

— Não estou boicotando você. Física e matemática não são as únicas disciplinas que você tem como atividades extras. Se não me engano você faz parte da monitoria de biologia também, certo? — a contragosto ela concordou com um aceno — Então assim como participa de saraus na escola, ajuda na organização de donativos, faz parte do comitê de conscientização. Sair não vai fazer diferença.

— Claro que vai! Eu estou sendo _retirada_! Isso é uma marca. Além de ser muito óbvio. O que acha que a Tsunade vai pensar disso? — Sasuke fechou os olhos massageando as têmporas, Sakura soltou uma exclamação agoniada, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo — A diretora te acusa de privilegiar e ter um caso com uma aluna e você vai lá e tira essa mesma aluna das aplicações de reforço da _sua_ matéria. No mínimo suspeito, não acha? Se começar a me tratar de forma diferente ela vai...

— Não ligo! Não dou a mínima para o que ela vai achar. — Sasuke espalmou as mãos no tampão da mesa, inclinando o tronco para frente em um sussurro exasperado — Seria mentira dizer que a acusação não é o fio condutor da minha decisão, mas não faço isso por conta das suspeitas.

— Faz por que então?

— Porque é o melhor para nós dois. — ela teve vontade de gritar, bater nele, morder a ponta da própria língua. Virou o rosto, incapaz de continuar a encara-lo — Isso que acontece entre nós já está indo longe demais e não é saudável que a gente passe tanto tempo juntos. Você viu o que aconteceu no meu apartamento? Sakura, pode achar muito divertido tudo que está acontecendo, mas não é. É errado! E nós dois sempre soubemos disso — ela se recusava a encara-lo, digerindo com raiva cada uma das palavras dele, pois queria revidar todas ela, fazer com que ele engolisse uma a uma. Mas a única coisa que fazia era apertar os próprios braços com força, controlando-se — Ainda vou passar as atividades extras para você, mas eu não quero que o que temos continue. — Ele estava mesmo expurgando ela da vida dele, doía, não conseguia achar conforto em nenhum pensamento.

— E Sakura, você falou sobre nós para o Gaara? — o semblante dela estremeceu, se virou para fita-lo com severidade. Como Sasuke ousava perguntar aquilo? Usando um tom tão despreocupado, tão banal.

— Não existe um nós. Como eu poderia ter falado? — puxou a alça de sua bolsa e o livro de biologia com violência, saindo às pressas da sala de Sasuke, a vista queimando. As lágrimas que tencionavam emergir não eram só de raiva.

Com passos firmes e apressados ela praticamente correu para longe da sala dele, infelizmente não dava para prosseguir com seu caminho e ir para o seu único refúgio na escola. Não podia entra na biblioteca com aquela cara, muito menos sair do prédio para que todos a vissem chorando. Subiu o primeiro lance de escadas que apareceu no fim do corredor, sentando-se no canto da quebra de degraus, longe do janelão para o pátio.

No fundo Sakura já sabia que isso a aguardava.

Quando Hinata informou, durante intervalo, que tinha entrado para o grupo da monitoria, ela sentiu que tinha algo de estranho nessa história. Eram sempre duas monitoras e essas funções já eram ocupadas por ela e Tenten. Não tinha ouvido falar sobre a desistência da outra, Sakura não largaria tão pouco, então não fazia muito sentido uma terceira. Porém tentou não ser negativa, não pensar que aquilo representava algo a mais do que uma boa noticia de uma amiga.

As aulas de reforço poderiam estar indo tão bem e trazendo resultados tão satisfatórios que o número de alunos talvez tivesse dobrado, triplicado quem sabe e isso seria ótimo para ela, para o seu currículo acadêmico. Hinata seria boa para ajudar com o primeiro ano e a Tenten e ela focariam mais com o segundo ano. Tudo lindo, tudo perfeito, só que não.

Como era injusto.

Ela conseguiu por esforço próprio, por sua dedicação. Sakura conheceu a satisfação de ajudar os outros alunos, vê-los felizes por estar conseguindo entender algo que parecia um bicho de sete cabeças. Ela já chegou a ganhar chocolates de um dos atletas e um rímel maravilhoso a prova d'agua de uma das animadoras de torcida que estava quase sendo retirada do time.

Não tinha sido por ele, ou _só_ por ele. Claro, Sasuke tinha sido o pivô, a razão para começo de conversa. A paixonite por ele foi instantânea e mesmo que tentasse dizer que não, ela se via exatamente como todas as outras alunas. Deslumbrada, encantada, enfeitiçada. Era teimosa e orgulhosa demais para ficar soltando suspiros por ai. Além da vergonha. Ela não era assim, Sakura nunca tinha sido como as outras e sentia-se particularmente especial em ser destacada. Em enxergar como os garotos eram patéticos com as mesmas conversinhas fiadas, o mesmo papel, o mesmo assunto e as garotas, em geral, caiam, tudo tão fácil para eles.

Os garotos da sua turma ou do mesmo ano eventualmente pararam de chegar nela, de tanto que tirava sarro de suas cantadas e fazia pouco caso de seus assuntos. Em sua falsa perspectiva de mundo, achava que Hidan fosse diferente, não melhor, mas não era igual a maioria, esperava um pouco mais da sua primeira paixão. Ele tinha seu jeito rebelde básico, não namorava, não buscava por uma namorada e era honesto com isso, sem joguinhos, sem estupidez e falsas promessas.

Vendo de longe parecia bom; de perto, embaixo dele era tão ridículo como os idiotas com cantadas ruins. Sua primeira experiência servia de alerta, garotos são em sua maioria parecidos, mesmo que por fora se comportem de uma forma diferente. Ela saia com Ino, curtia, beijava alguns, mas ainda os deixava a ver navios.

Diferente, ela era diferente.

E Sasuke a pôs em um lugar comum, mas ao menos ele parecia ser destacado de fato.

O som de uma porta batendo a deixou alerta, não queria que a encontrassem no chão da escada, amuada e com a cara marcada pelo choro. Ajeitou-se em seu canto, preparando-se para subir os degraus que faltavam, até mesmo correndo se fosse preciso.

— Senhor Uchiha, espere — era a voz da secretária da escola, Sakura pode ouvir perfeitamente o som do salto dela no mármore e pelo fato de estar se aproximando deduziu que Sasuke estava bem perto da escada. Talvez estivesse indo embora. — Que bom que o encontrei. Os professores estão marcando uma saída na sexta e como o senhor nunca vai, eu fiquei incumbida de tentar arrasta-lo dessa vez. — a voz dela era enjoativa, fina, a risada forçada, talvez nervosa.

Não deveria, mas Sakura se aproximou do batente, podia vê-los da cintura para baixo. Os alunos costumavam viver na secretária, apenas para vê-la, o decote os atraia.

 _Quantos botões ela deixou aberto?_

Ela estava arrastando um dos pés, mexendo a mão sem parar, poderia jurar que inclinava a cabeça, segurava o cabelo. Se Sakura também se inclinasse poderia vê-los por inteiro. Apostava em três botões. Com três botões é humanamente impossível não notar o par de amigos que ela tem, poderia jurar que era com isso que a secretaria contava.

— Existe alguma maneira de eu conseguir persuadi-lo? — Sakura apertou a madeira do corrimão, inclinando a cabeça e descendo um degrau. Karin deu um passo para frente, uma pasta e talvez 20 centímetros era o que os separava.

— Talvez...

Ele a viu! Sakura se afastou rapidamente do batente, subindo as pressas, não pode ouvir o que ele disse a seguir, mas estava ciente dos passos ecoando atrás dela. _Droga! Droga! Droga!_ Porque ela teve que olhar mais de perto? Ele virou a cabeça no mesmo momento em que ela pode ver o rosto deles, na hora de responder, a voz dele tinha saído calma... ele estava flertando? Sakura se enfiou na primeira sala destrancada que encontrou.

— Sakura?

Ele não gritou seu nome como faria em um romance, apensa chamou, sussurrou, uma, duas vezes. Ele caminhou por todo o corredor e ela acompanhou o som dos passos até eles sumirem. Continuou na sala, mesmo não podendo mais ouvi-lo. Ele ainda poderia estar perto, poderia ter parado, não era confiável sair agora.

Talvez Sasuke não fosse assim tão diferente como imaginava. Só estava tão desesperada para que ele fosse que o criou, o idealizou em sua cabeça com essa carapaça intransponível para todos, menos para ela. Gaara deveria ter razão e enquanto ela pensa que ele é perfeito, Sasuke está por ai paquerando alunas, professoras, secretarias. Sendo enigmáticos com todas, fazendo com que pensassem que eram únicas e especiais.

Poderia ser? Poderia algo ter sido real entre eles?

Sakura olhava para ele e sentia a vibração. Ele tinha algo grandioso, um magnetismo que a prendia e ela não conseguia evitar essa força de atração. Relutou em admitir mesmo quando os fatos estavam bem em sua cara; se recusou a enxergar mesmo que seus olhos nunca tivessem saído de cima dele e foi assim que começou a repara-lo. Sasuke odiava ser importunado, odiava as piadas, as cantadas, as meninas que o chamavam por nada. Não olhava ou se regozijava com as iniciativas das animadoras, não importando o quão provocante elas estivessem.

Ele sempre demonstrou desagrado com tudo isso. Na primeira atividade que ele aplicou a nota dela foi a melhor, não tinha gabaritado, foi quase na média, mas ele tinha feito aquilo para castigar a turma, uma lição duplamente difícil. Quando ele entregou o dela, sorriu de canto de uma forma tão própria e a congratulou pela nota.

Pois é, foi preciso muito pouco para balança-la. Sakura precisou prender os lábios com força para não sorrir de volta, como uma idiota. Ela não o amava, nem adorava, ela só gostava e tinha passado a admira-lo. Ter sido elogiada tinha um toque que a matava e a animava na mesma medida. Ela gostou demais disso, mesmo a sua parte que se recusava a cair. Sendo assim definiu para si que ouviria e receberia outros daqueles olhares, daqueles sorrisos. Sasuke nunca a citaria com irritação, não seria uma aluna desinteressante. Poderia muito bem gostar dele e ser diferente ainda assim, nada de lugar comum.

Ela deu tudo de si pela matéria. Como achou que ficaria muito óbvio se seu esforço fosse só por Física ela se dedicou as outras matérias também. Resumindo: voltou a ser a rata de livros que tinha prometido não ser mais. Ficar em casa não era mais agradável para ela, desde o último ano, então ela usava de todo o tempo livre que tinha na biblioteca para estudar e se dedicar ao máximo as aulas. Antes ficava na casa de Ino a tarde toda a toa e estando outra vez focada nos estudos sua mãe aprovou o novo arranjo.

Sasuke a enxergava como Sakura queria, ele sempre perguntava as coisas primeiro a ela e seu olhar era gentil, acalorado. Vinha entregar a prova com um sorriso no rosto junto com um parabéns naquele timbre profundo, arrastado, delicioso. Até seu nome parecia soar especial naquela boca. Sasuke a tratava com mais deferência que os outros alunos. Ele se orgulhava do esforço dela e ela gostava disso.

Quem a colocou na monitoria não foi ele, foi o professor de matemática. Já que era monitoria de física e matemática. Mas ele não se incomodou quando a viu fazendo parte do time.

— Já era de se esperar que essa vaga fosse sua. — foi o que ele disse quando Sakura entrou na biblioteca acompanhada de Asuma. — Eu tenho certeza que você vai longe, Sakura — ele deu uma piscadela para ela, enquanto pegava o material que usariam. Sim, ele a destruiu.

A monitoria acontecia duas vezes na semana, sendo terça-feira foco em física e quinta-feira em matemática e um sábado do mês as duas matérias misturadas. As vezes os professores retinham ela e Tenten para falar de um exercício, de uma folha de revisão, sobre algo específico que eles queriam que fosse pontuado com alguma turma ou aluno, ou para ver se estávamos afiadas no tema. E cada mísero minuto perto de Sasuke era um bálsamo para ela.

Desfrutava com sofreguidão de cada segundo. Torcia para que Tenten tivesse que faltar para ela poder se sentar sozinha ao lado dele, para que ele se inclinasse em sua direção explicando que exercícios o pessoal do primeiro ano estava tendo dificuldade e assim ela pudesse sentir o cheiro tão bom que ele tinha. Chegava a ficar embalada. Uma vez seus braços se tocaram e Sakura poderia jurar que a região formigou bem mais que o normal.

Preocupante.

Foi o que definiu quando ficou muito feliz com o mal-estar de Tenten. Ela estava péssima, tinha até vomitado e Sakura estava contente, nada preocupada com a amiga de turma. Acreditava que tinha chegado a um consenso de que os elogios eram tudo que bastava, podiam satisfazer seu ego e sua paixão, mas não era bem assim. Um truque barato, sua consciência orgulhosa foi ludibriada e agora ela enxergava que seu interesse tinha aumentado consideravelmente, sinceramente não poderia continuar a considerar como uma mera paixonite.

Ela tinha panfletos sobre veganismo em cima da cômoda de seu quarto e toda a leitura obrigatória tinha sido deixada de lado para as leituras indicadas por Sasuke e se ela o visse lendo algo na biblioteca rapidamente ia atrás do livro, das referências do livro, do autor... entrando em um ciclo vicioso onde tudo girava em torno de um único eixo. Estava oficialmente ferrada e apaixonada. E não dava mais para negar isso.

— Eu não vou poder ficar para o reforço na terça — Sasuke ergueu a cabeça. Largando o material que estava arrumando em sua mesa.

— Algum problema? — Sakura negou com um aceno, fitando os próprios pés, incapaz de encara-lo.

— Eu tenho uma bateria de exercícios de química valendo nota para fazer e estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade, então... — aos seus ouvidos soava como uma nota falsa, porque ela queria tanto ir e estar perto dele. Mas se Sasuke percebeu não esboçou.

— Entendo. Espero que você se saia bem. Os alunos vão sentir a sua falta. — cometeu o equívoco de erguer a cabeça. Sasuke sorria, a lateral do corpo e a perna apoiados na mesa, despreocupado.

Ela estava mesmo com dificuldade, mas naquele ponto estava fugindo dele, não estava dando. E por um breve momento, enquanto se perdia no mar negro se perguntou se ele não sabia disso, se ele já não tinha descoberto seus sentimentos, percebido ao menos. Nem valeria a pena tanto esforço para ficar longe de alguém que poderia estar jogando o mesmo jogo.

— E você? Sentirá a minha falta? — Sasuke se surpreendeu com o questionamento, mas não reagiu mal a ele.

— Obviamente, você é minha melhor aluna. Eu gosto da sua companhia, senhorita Haruno. — ninguém a chamava assim, só ele. Mas não era sempre, ela era Sakura na aula, na monitoria, nos corredores mas sempre que estavam a sós ela virava a senhorita Haruno e isso era estranho e bom. No entanto naquele momento tinha perdido toda a importância.

 _Eu gosto da sua companhia_

Ela sorriu, é claro que ela sorriu. Como não sorrir, corou, certamente corou. Queria dar um tiro na própria cabeça, abrir um buraco e se enfiar e ser elogiada de novo e de novo e vê-lo falar mais vezes sobre o prazer que era estar perto dela. Sobre como não aguentava ficar longe dela, ou sem vê-la todos os dias.

— Que bom, então. Não vou demorar, na próxima semana estou de volta. — disse em meio a sorrisos, saindo da sala dele só para se sentir a derrotada mais feliz do planeta. Tinha fracassado em manter distância e vencido em ser notada.

Era sexta-feira e no fim de semana ainda certa de que esquecer Sasuke era a última e única saída, Sakura resolveu que iria a algum lugar com Ino, não estudou nada para química, não pegou em livros, farreou sexta, sábado e domingo, além, é claro, de ter conhecido Sai – maldito seja –; seu presente de fim de semana foi uma ressaca física e moral na segunda-feira.

O seu rendimento nas aulas foi péssimo, incluindo a com Sasuke, obviamente não superou a de matemática onde ela dormiu e babou no fichário. Não deveria ter ido para a aula, deveria ter faltado como Ino, pois agora só conseguia se sentir péssima. Enfiou a caneta que tinha usado dentro do estojo embutido do fichário, junto com seu celular que não parava de apitar, o grupo louco que Ino a tinha colocado não parava um minuto sequer. Antes que saísse da sala Sasuke a segurou pelo braço.

— Está tudo bem? Você não parecia bem durante a aula. Está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu a acompanhe até a enfermaria? — ela forçou um sorriso, balançando a cabeça, até isso causava pontadas indesejadas.

— Sim, eu estou bem. Foi só um fim de semana...

— Puxado? Os exercícios não ti deram folga? — Gentil, a expressão dele era absurdamente gentil. Mordeu a língua, desviando o olhar, sua boca estava seca e as ondas de culpa estavam chegando com mais força que a sua enxaqueca.

— É, foi intenso... — deixou sua frase morrer, sentindo-se incomodada pela mentira branda.

— Não se esforce tanto, não vai te fazer bem. — ele deu uma palmadinha carinhosa na mão dela e a soltou.

— Obrigada.

Sakura chegou a ir na biblioteca mesmo ciente de que seria uma perda de tempo, estava com dor de cabeça, fez isso por teimosia e culpa. Não saiu da página em que tinha parado na sexta-feira, o bloco de folhas largado sem nada escrito, a folha de exercícios ao lado e dois livros de química abertos a sua frente. Já estava para guardar o material quando Sasuke apareceu oferecendo ajuda com a lição.

— Se for alguma dúvida pontual eu posso tentar te ajudar a sana-la. — seria tão rude rejeita-lo e ela queria tanto ele por perto que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, bem mais próxima do que quando ela sentava na carteira ao lado da mesa dele, ou na mesa reservada para o reforço. Ali ela podia observa o subir e descer da respiração dele, a pele lisa e imaculada, o cheiro do creme de barbear, parecia que fazia todos os dias. Não tinha um cabelinho sequer em seu rosto.

Ela estava de lado com o joelho batendo na coxa dele. O braço de Sasuke encostando no dela. Sakura queria desesperadamente estender a mão e tocar no cabelo dele. Ele não serviu de nada para ajudá-la em química, pois ela mal prestou atenção na cadeia de hidrocarbonetos que ele montava. Mesmo que estivesse em seu juízo perfeito não tinha como, sua mente não focava em química enquanto desejava desesperadamente ter uma pequena aula de anatomia.

Alguma chance do professor de Física ser bom em Biologia também?

Nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de agir, de fazer alguma coisa de prolongar por toda a eternidade aquele momento entre eles. Quando ele se mexia, o braço arrastava gerando uma leve fricção em sua pele; era patético sentir um arrepio com isso? Provável, mas ela sentia e queria mais, muito mais. Seu desejo poderia ter se limitado aquela distância, seria um ótimo final feliz se ela se contentasse com esses toques fugazes. Mas não era bem assim, não era mesmo.

— Eu sempre o confundo com o benzeno. — disse em meio a um suspiro, procurando qualquer coisa que desviasse seus pensamentos impróprios.

— É um erro comum, só precisa lembrar de contar as ligações da cadeia, assim... — ela tocou no cabelo dele, foi automático, foi irresponsável, foi a maldita mecha que escorregou para a frente do rosto de Sasuke, quando ele abaixou a cabeça para fazer o desenho do maldito benzeno.

Congelou na hora, ele ergueu a cabeça para fita-la. Estava corada, petrificada ciente de que tinha estragado o único momento que tinha com ele. Sua primeira reação e vontade foi fugir, correr, se esconder e nunca mais aparecer, mas antes sequer que retirasse de uma vez a mão de perto, Sasuke a segurou.

— Eu não quis, eu sinto muito, sinto de verdade, para ser sincera eu não sei o que me deu... a mecha estava caído, a minha mão, eu estou com sono, eu dormi mal, eu sai ontem, me desculpa, eu menti, eu não estava fazendo trabalho. Professor, eu juro que não quis tocar você, não quis faltar com o respeito... eu... — tudo saiu em um jorrão, embolado, incompreensível, sem sentido, as palavras só saíram e ela fechou a boca antes que continuasse com toda aquela confissão de culpa e dissesse _"eu queria toca e sentir a textura"._

Quão embaraçoso isso seria?

Ergueu a cabeça com o coração aos saltos, Sasuke a fitava com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Não era essa a expressão que ela esperava ver, desviou o olhar, ele soltou a mão dela e capturou uma mecha do cabelo dela entre os seus dedos, deslizando pelos fios rosados, a levou até o nariz.

— _Ah_ , talvez eu esteja um pouco decepcionado. Na minha cabeça o seu cabelo cheira a flores — não pode deixar de corar com aquele comentário, ele soltou a mecha rosada, fechando o livro que estava na frente deles.

— Eu uso shampoo de frutas cítricas... — ele balançou a cabeça, em um meio sorriso.

— Poderia ser pelo menos frutas vermelhas, não é? — Sakura forçou um sorriso, sem entender porque ele estava fazendo isso, porque estava sendo tão compreensível — Bom, acho que se você está tão cansada não deveria se forçar a estudar. Não vai fazer bem, vá para casa, senhorita Haruno. Descanse e eu espero ter sido útil.

Ele deu um leve toque no ombro dela e levantou, deixando-a para trás se sentindo pequena e boba, não deveria ter tocado nele. Agora Sasuke provavelmente a evitaria e nunca mais iria querer saber dela. Foi para casa se sentindo absurdamente estupida, se jogou na cama, amuada, onde passou a maior parte do tempo.

Sakura estava pronta para a rejeição, mas não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram, estranhamente esse evento de alguma forma mudou algo entre eles, mas pareceu tê-los tornado mais próximos que antes. Mais próximos do que ela sequer pensou que chegaria a estar. E no dia seguinte ele se sentou outra vez ao lado dela, para ajudar com exercícios. Sakura nunca tinha estado tão feliz em toda a sua vida fazendo uma folha com cem questões para resolver.

— Segundo ele, quem fizer todos esses exercícios vai se sair bem na prova dele, quiçá gabarita-la. Além do vestibular, ele disse que já é uma maratona preparatória e que mais três virão até o segundo ano terminar. Então ele entregou essa bateria no começo do bimestre, sem nem ter dado a matéria da maioria e só faltou dizer _"que os jogos comecem"_ — Sasuke estava inclinado, ora olhando para ela, ora olhando para a folha em suas mãos — e esqueceu completamente que ele não é o único professor que a gente tem.

— Você errou a ligação da terceira cadeia — quando pegou a borracha, seus dedos roçaram pelo de Sasuke e isso era a melhor parte. Tocar sutilmente nele ao pegar uma borracha, uma caneta, virar a página do livro, pequenos e ínfimos toques que despertavam sensações enormes.

Mas como tudo relacionado a Sasuke quanto mais tinha, mais queria. Nenhum episódio de toque no cabelo voltou a acontecer, mas era uma questão de tempo, ela sentia isso. A proximidade a levava a ter esses rompantes e não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria se segurar.

Ela perdeu a aula de Física da semana seguinte e faltou no dia que seria dele na monitoria. Não tinha como continuar dessa maneira. Até a biblioteca ela estava pensando em sinceramente parar de ir, quanto mais queria estar lá, mas sentia que não deveria. Precisava entregar apenas uns livros que tinha pego e matar para o bem de todos esse lugar também. Não tinha como seguir com essa loucura de ir aos lugares para vê-lo. Mesmo que não fosse por isso que gostava da biblioteca, mas como ele era um frequentador também, assim era melhor.

Foi dormir certa do que tinha que fazer no dia seguinte e quando chegou na escola a primeira coisa que fez foi correr até o prédio adjacente. Se deixasse para depois da aula poderia acabar vendo o Professor Uchiha e sua precária convicção seria posta à prova e ela sabia muito bem que sairia perdendo nesse cabo de força.

— Bom dia, eu vim devolver esses livros. — a bibliotecária olhou para ela, por cima dos óculos com sua expressão azeda.

— Assine o caderno e devolva-os para as prateleiras que pegou. — Sakura suspirou, olhando para o relógio atrás dela.

— A senhora não pode guarda-los, eu vou me atrasar... — a mulher balançou a cabeça com exasperação, sua expressão endurecendo.

— Pensasse nisso antes, mocinha. Conhece as regras, você pegou, você guarda. — suspirou, com vontade de morder a língua para não dizer que o mínimo que ela poderia fazer era guardar os livros. Já que estava ali só para ficar perturbando o juízo de todo mundo. Preencheu a ficha de devolução no caderno de entrada, recolhendo os quatro livros que tinha pego. — A mochila! Ela fica aqui comigo na entrada. — Revirou os olhos jogando a bolsa em cima do balcão.

— _Pensasse nisso antes, mocinha... quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não pode abrir esses livros desse jeito... Olhem, como se faz... vocês adolescentes são todos..._ — Sakura interrompeu sua parca imitação no susto:

— Sakura? — ela quase deixou o livro que colocava na estante cair em cima do pé. Sasuke se precipitou para ajudá-la a pegar, mas não precisava e Sakura deu dois passos para trás com os dois livros que faltavam em seus braços, as bochechas rubras e um sorriso sem jeito no rosto. — Desculpa, eu não quis assusta-la. — Sakura não o respondeu e ele quase lhe pareceu sem jeito, olhando para os lados — Ainda bem que não o deixou cair, pois eu acho que quando um livro é derrubado, _ela_ — apontou com a cabeça para o início da biblioteca, onde ficava a bibliotecária carrasca — se materializa bem no lugar preparada para um sermão. — _Ah, Deus_ , ele estava de bom humor. Por que o universo era tão cruel com ela? Sasuke deu um sorriso mínimo, escorando na prateleira com uma mão no bolso, enquanto a outra segurava o livro que ele veio buscar.

— É, eu não duvido que algo assim possa acontecer. — ela forçou outro sorriso, devolvendo o livro a prateleira.

— Astronomia? Não sabia que você gostava dessa parte da física — Sakura deu de ombros, olhando na contracapa do outro a fileira que ele deveria ser colocado.

— Eu gosto bastante de estrelas, então... pode-se dizer que tem uma parte da física que eu goste, que poderia ser quase química com todas as explosões gasosas e transformações que uma estrela passa. Acho que a Física usurpou esse segmento, não? — ele deu de ombros, ainda com sua expressão suave.

— Talvez. Você está bem? Perdeu a devolução e correção dos exercícios na segunda. Não que precisasse, acertou todas as questões...

— É, eu não estive bem esses dias. — balançou a cabeça, evitando encara-lo.

— E os seus exercícios de química? Minha ajuda adiantou de algo? — Bem, não tinha como dizer a ele que quase não prestou atenção ao que ele dizia tendo tantas partes dele para notar assim de perto.

— Bastante, mas ainda não sei quantas acertei. Eu preciso ir guardar esse livro, já estou atrasada... — se adiantou para a saída do corredor, mas Sasuke a segurou pelo braço, sem aperto, quando ela passou por ele.

— Senhorita Haruno, só um instante, eu posso perguntar uma coisa? — ela aquiesceu sem encara-lo, nervosa com a proximidade.

— Tem alguma coisa em mim que está incomodando você? — o absurdo dessa pergunta foi tanto que ela levantou a cabeça para olha-lo pela segunda vez naquela amanhã, olhar e se arrepender.

— O que? Não. Não tem nada em você me incomodando, professor. — engoliu em seco, apertando o livro contra o corpo.

— Então por que você nem ao menos consegue me encarar direito? — a voz dele era quase um sussurro e estavam tão pertos que podia sentir o hálito de café com um toque de canela no ar.

— É porque as coisas estão meio confusas — ela soltou a respiração, estava sussurrando também, sua respiração se agitando, seu coração aos saltos, seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas. — Eu acho que não deveria continuar na equipe de reforço.

— O que? Por que? Está te atrapalhando? — ela negou com um aceno de cabeça. — Sakura, eu não estou te entendo. — Quase implorou que ele voltasse para o senhorita Haruno, porque o nome dela soou muito aveludado, muito afetuoso e sua cabeça já se enganava sozinha sem essas coisas a mais — Você é uma ótima aluna, mereceu essa oportunidade, não deveria se sabotar... — se agitou, adiantando-se para ele, seu olhar focou nos lábios rosados de Sasuke e ela desviou para o casaco de lã que ele usava.

— Aquele dia que você veio me explicar os exercícios de química e eu toquei no seu cabelo... — Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro, ergueu as mãos como quem fosse tocar nos ombros de Sakura, mas desistiu no meio do caminho e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

— Não se importe com isso! Eu disse que não foi nada, não me... — ela balançou a cabeça, cortando-o com um sussurro exasperado:

— Para você! Não foi nada para você! — respirou fundo, encarando-o, Sasuke não cortou o que ela tinha a dizer dessa vez. Arrumou sua postura prestando atenção no que ela tinha a dizer. — Não foi um acidente, quer dizer até foi, mas não porque a mecha estava caindo... eu quis, eu queria muito tocar o seu cabelo porque eu queria tocar... _você_. E esse é o problema porque eu ainda quero... — a palavra ficou presa, ele odiava todas as alunas que se ofereciam para ele, ele não suportava o comportamento delas. Ele não suportava que um aluno passasse dos limites. A visão dela estava embaçada — tocar você! E não só o seu cabelo. — Desviou totalmente olhar, nem mesmo para a camisa ela olhava mais, mas pode ver de soslaio quando ele se agitou e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa — Desculpa professor... — e sem dar chance que ele a segurasse outra vez correu dali. Não que de fato achasse que isso fosse ocorrer uma segunda vez, não, agora tudo seria bem diferente. Se não tinha sido naquela tarde, seria a partir de hoje. Talvez nem mesmo precisasse largar a biblioteca, estava morta para Sasuke agora, sem tratamento especial.

Foi para a casa, não conseguiu ficar na escola para assistir as aulas. Ino costumava sair pelo pátio dos fundos para matar aula e Sakura foi por lá, sentindo-se a pior de todas as pessoas da terra, a mais infeliz, a mais tudo. Não comeu, não fez lição, se trancou no quarto e ficou esparramada na cama, nem o uniforme se deu ao trabalho de tirar, só os sapatos. Estava morta para o mundo e só iria se mexer quando faltasse uma hora para a mãe chegar em casa, pois sabia que se fosse encontrada do jeito como estava perguntas seriam feitas e hoje não queria responder a ninguém.

Infelizmente o mundo não concordava em deixa-la se autodeclarar morta. Ino que não estava sendo respondida no wpp e não entendeu o significado disso, resolveu ligar uma, duas, três... vinte vezes até ser atendida.

— Finalmente! Pensei que você realmente ia me fazer despencar da minha casa até a sua — Sakura soltou um suspiro.

— O que houve?

— Eu quero ir no shopping, meu pai passou aqui em casa e deixou minha mesada e o pessoal está marcando um lual novo. Acho que dessa vez vou convencer até a Hina e o Naruto a irem. E sabe o que isso significa, né? — exclamou ela toda animada do outro lado da linha, sem se dar conta da falta de participação da amiga — Mamãe, vai deixar eu chegar mais tarde em casa! Não sei porque ela confia tanto no Naruto, não só ela, todos os nossos pais. Só porque ele é mais velho e ganhou uma bolsa para a faculdade e blábláblá. O Naruto é um idiota, tipo, eu gosto dele, mas você está entendendo? Ele não é tão confiável assim... mas não importa, minha mãe sempre deixa eu chegar mais tarde quando digo que o Naruto vai junto e a sua também então vamos ter uma noite incrível. Talvez a gente até possa convencê-las a passar a noite toda fora, tipo dizer que vai emendar e ficar na praia, eu acho difícil, mas se eu trouxer o Naruto para pedir, é capaz. Marcamos um jantar, meus pais, sua mãe e o Naruto. O que você acha? — Sakura suspirou, segurando o aparelho direito no rosto.

— Parece uma boa, mas eu acho que não estou afim de ir.

— O que? Como assim não vai? Você ouviu tudo que eu disse, uma noite com o Sai, não que você já não tenha tido, mas seria incrível não? — Sai, _meu deus_ , ela tinha até esquecido dele. Sakura grunhiu, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. — Vocês... terminaram ou algo assim?

— Não, na verdade ele está meio distante... mas não é isso. — suspirou, Ino ficou quieta por um instante, esperando que ela desse continuidade no assunto.

— É o que então?

— Você acha que o Sai lembra um pouco o professor Uchiha? — a linha ficou muda por mais tempo do que Sakura tinha pensado que Ino seria capaz de ficar, chegou a olhar para o aparelho para ver ser a ligação não tinha caído — Ino?

— Eu estou aqui, só... sei lá, acho que não. Quer dizer o professor Uchiha é todo... você sabe _gostoso_ — Ino riu do outro lado da linha e Sakura podia até imaginar que cara ela estava fazendo naquele momento, enrolando seu cabelo longo e loiro — E Sai é o Sai, né? Nada contra, Sakura. Ele é até bonito, mas como o professor Uchiha não. Isso não. De onde veio esse questionamento?

— Não sei, você falou do Sai e eu lembrei de uma foto do professor... — foi cortada na mesma hora em que disse isso.

— Foto? Você tem uma foto do professor Uchiha? — Ino se agitou do outro lado da linha, chega deu uma ligeira ofegada bastante audível na opinião de Sakura.

— Ter, ter, não. Eu achei o Instagram dele uma vez.

— Sua cachorra! Nem para compartilhar com as amigas essa conta miraculosa! Tem alguma sem camisa? Jogando algum esporte? Bem mais gostoso que o habitual? — Sakura deu uma risada, só a Ino mesma, não julgava, quem não teria esse tipo de comportamento tendo em vista Sasuke em toda a sua maravilha.

— Nenhuma foto sequer sem camisa. Tem algumas jogando futebol, nem na praia ele tem foto. Está vestido em todas. — Ino suspirou, dando uma risada logo em seguida.

— Hum, é triste, mas ainda assim deve estar uma coisa que só. Você o seguiu?

— Não, ficou louca? Só stalkiei mesmo para ver e tudo mais... — a voz de Sakura foi morrendo, espalmou uma almofada, imagina só conversar por DM com o professor.

— Claro, porque você é toda _apaixonadinha_ por ele.

— Ino!

— Normal, Sakura, relaxa. Todo mundo é. Quem não seria? E pensando agora, talvez o Sai lembre um pouco sim — ficou parada, totalmente estática enquanto ouvia Ino em seu tom monótono —, se a gente forçar um pouco a vista. Os dois são morenos, né? Tem uma certa similaridade, uma coisa que pode gerar uma certa familiaridade. Mas eles não são exatamente iguais, bem longe disso na verdade.

Sim, era isso mesmo. Não que já não soubesse disso, uma parte dela sabia porque Sai entre todos foi quem ela escolheu. Apesar de teimar em não enxergar o obvio. Talvez fosse a postura dele, Sai era sério também. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, abafando o som do seu grito frustrado.

— Bom dia, classe. Espero que todos tenham feito os exercícios que eu pedi na semana passada. Tenten, você pode recolher para mim? — a aluna solicitada prontamente se levantou para recolher o que ele tinha pedido.

Sasuke não direcionou nenhum olhar a Sakura a aula toda. Passou a matéria, tirou as dúvidas, não perguntou nada a ela. Hinata e Tenten foram as alunas modelo do dia e a melhor aluna da classe foi deixada de lado, não que alguém a mais do que ela tenha notado essa mudança.

A aula foi um suplício esperado. A indiferença era aguardada, porém não menos sentida. Quando o sinal tocou estava meio anestesiada, aérea, levou bem mais tempo que o normal para guardar suas coisas. Tinha trabalho para fazer, mas não estava muito afim de ir a biblioteca, para ser bem sincera não estava afim de nada. Queria ir para casa se jogar em sua cama e ficar lá para o resto da vida.

— Sakura, eu poderia falar com você? — congelou no lugar em que estava, no meio do caminho de levantar e pôr a bolsa na lateral do corpo. Hinata a fitou e sorriu.

— Naruto vai vir me buscar então nos vemos amanhã, ok? — ela concordou com um aceno.

— Ok. Até amanhã, Hina. — Sakura fitou a amiga sair da sala antes de se virar para Sasuke. Ele estava em pé, estoico, ao lado da mesa dele com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça social preta que usava, vestia uma blusa social por baixo de um colete também preto. Diria que o colete era brega, mas nele até que ficava bem, nada de novo.

Com resignação se arrastou até a primeira carteira de sua fileira, sentando-se nela ao invés de sentar na mesa ao lado da dele. Não conseguia encara-lo por mais do que poucos segundos, sentia-se terrivelmente embaraçada por tudo que disse na biblioteca e com uma vontade quase insana de pedir desculpas e retirar tudo, palavra por palavra. Poderia até dizer a desculpa clichê que era o estresse, remédios, náusea. Qualquer merda.

— Professor, eu...

— Eu refleti muito sobre o que me disse — _Droga! Droga! Droga!_ —, sou muito grato pela sua sinceridade, pelo seu empenho que eu tenho certeza que não tem nada a ver comigo. — _Um pouco._

— Não, não tem — _Talvez bastante_. Quem tá medindo? Ela que não.

— Levando em conta o fato de você ser uma ótima aluna e apesar do que disse nunca ter passado de qualquer limite, eu acredito que a gente possa tentar solucionar esse problema — alguém tinha que aparecer para arranca-la dessa sala de aula. Queria olhar para o teto e rogar, mas não sabia como esse seu movimento seria interpretado então continuou parada, analisando os próprios pés. Estava começando a levar a sério religião, escolheria uma que tivesse muitas opções a recorrer como o hinduísmo e o catolicismo — sem danos para ambas as partes. Você fez por merecer o seu lugar na monitoria e seria injusto e errado ter que sair dela por minha causa. — No catolicismo tinha santo para tudo, talvez tivesse uma protetora dos alunos apaixonados pelos professores. A Santa das Causas estudantis, cadê ela? — Eu pensei que seria melhor criar um espaço entre nós, se o problema é a minha presença farei o possível para me afastar. Tudo bem para você? — ela concordou com um aceno, tinha se desligado da conversa, porque a vontade que tinha era de rir de toda essa situação. — Os alunos eles seriam lesados, você explica muito bem. — Ele deu um meio sorriso e ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Ok. Eu farei o meu melhor para manter distância. — Chega ser cômico, para não dizer trágico esse pequeno momento. Esse momento chamado início da tormenta.

Porque Sasuke não sabia, mas ela vinha jogando esse lance de manter distância a quase um mês e o resultado todo mundo já sabe qual foi. Deveria ter rido da proposta. Dito que ela já vinha fazendo isso e no final terminou nela mexendo no cabelo dele e nela se declarando em uma biblioteca, não daria certo, não daria mesmo. Mas aquele pedacinho estupido dela que o desejava tão ardentemente enlouqueceu com a perspectiva de que Sasuke estava arranjado uma forma de mantê-la por perto.

Ele dizia: _"será melhor para você"_ e seu cérebro gritava _: "nós"_ ; _"eu refleti sobre o problema"_ era traduzido em sua mente para _"eu pensei em você durante todo o fim de semana"_ ; _"eu pensei que seria melhor criar um espaço entre nós"_ se tornava um lindo _"eu também fui afetado por esse sentimento e agora quero lutar contra"._ Romântico, pueril, Nicholas Sparks teria inveja dessa cabeça.

Pensando agora, fechada em uma sala de aula, Sakura só podia enxergar como a vida era irônica. Um dia ela tentou fugir do que sentia por Sasuke e ele insistiu para que ela ficasse por perto. Injusto, foi o que ele disse, seria injusto e errado tira-la da monitoria pelo que sentia por ele. E agora sairia pelo que _ele_ sentia por ela, ou pelo que os dois sentiam. Riu, secando as lágrimas com a manga do casaco de lã do uniforme.

Puxou o celular de dentro da bolsa, tinham três chamadas perdidas de Sasuke e algumas mensagens que ela não olhou. Além de duas de Gaara. Já poderia sair de dentro da sala de aula. Passou a mão pelo rosto apagando qualquer rastro de choro que ainda pudesse ter, verificou seu próprio reflexo com a câmera frontal. Estava ok. Segurou a alça da bolsa, pondo a cabeça para fora, o corredor estava todo vazio, suspirou saindo de uma vez. Correu para a escada, com passos ágeis. Sua cabeça gritando: casa e sorvete.

— Sakura? — parou no meio dos degraus, vendo quem subia e ela quase esbarrou.

— Professor, oi, desculpa — Asuma sorriu, balançando ambas as mãos.

— Que isso. Como está? Espero que não tão atribulada quanto o professor Uchiha disse. — a menção a Sasuke fez com que os ombros dela dessem uma ligeira caída — Sua falta vai ser muito sentida, mocinha — ela apertou a alça da mochila com ainda mais força.

— Ah... pois é. Vários trabalhos e ter que estudar para as provas, pesou no meus ombros. — passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosa, afastando algumas mechas da frente do rosto.

— Eu imagino, querida. Mas você não conseguiria ficar nem apenas na quinta-feira? Quando digo que sua falta vai ser sentida, é verdade. As notas do pessoal do primeiro ano deu uma melhorada significativa e muitos lá gostam do jeito como você os ajuda... — umedeceu os lábios, fitando a expressão do professor de matemática — Olha, eu não quero te sobrecarregar...

— Eu posso fazer um teste! — Asuma soltou uma exclamação aliviada, sorrindo abertamente.

— Seria perfeito! Venha esta quinta e você vê como fica, se tem como continuar ou não. — ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Certo, só posso pedir para o senhor não comentar com o professor Uchiha. Ele pode ficar chateado e tem a minha amiga que já está ocupando a minha vaga e eu não quero que ela perca isso. — Asuma aquiesceu, com uma expressão conciliadora.

— Claro, querida, como quiser. Não quero atrapalhar ninguém. Nos vemos quinta. — Sakura sorriu, aquiescendo, observando o professor continuar o seu caminho.

— Até quinta, professor.

Manter distância vai ser melhor, não é? Bem, veremos.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** E ai? Tudo bem entendido? No capítulo de hoje tivemos um bom ponta pé inicial do começo do feel de Sakura e como a coisa foi crescendo em escala. E quem já não diria que o Senhor Uchiha já tinha SIM uma puta queda pela nossa Sakura. ;D Eu tinha prometido o primeiro beijo para esse capítulo, mas a coisa já estava ficando grande demais e não estava tão perto dele, então cortei e aguardaremos por ele talvez no próximo e o que essa menina vai aprontar para cima do professor. ;x

Espero que tenham gostado, agradeço demais o carinho e os comentários e logo mais estarei respondendo

E não deixem de me dizer o que acharam do capítulo. Até o proximo;*


End file.
